The Change
by Volerian
Summary: Quinn is just learnig how to deal with being a werewolf and on top of it her feelings for Rachel Berry. Will she be able to hold onto her humanity or be lost to her wolf forever? On Hiatus
1. The Begining

Hey guys this is a story idea that has been begging to be written and i just couldn't get the idea out of my head. And don't worry i'm still working on my other Glee story I Can't Help It. So let me know what you think of this and if i should keep going.

* * *

><p>My life changed the summer of my junior year, I woke up one night and my body ached. I got out of bed and walked to the window as if drawn there by some unknown force. My eyes caught sight of the moon and I felt a shift in my skeleton and then I was doubled over in pain as my bones began to break and reform. I fell to my knees as the pain ripped through my body and I tasted blood as new sharp teeth erupted in my mouth. Thankfully I blacked out from the pain as my body continued to change.<p>

I open my eyes as the world slowly comes back to me. I feel as if I had been hit by a truck so I slowly raise myself up but then I get a glimpse of myself in the mirror and nearly fall back to my floor. Big hazel colored eyes stare at me from the head of a huge black wolf, but on closer inspection I see that the coat is flecked with gold. I realize as I stare at my mirror that I am looking at myself. I get slowly to my feet and settle onto my haunches. Looking at my reflection in the mirror I stand to my full height. In looking at myself I realize I look something akin to the werewolf from the movie Van Helsing and my inner beast snorts at the thought. I'm not sure what to do now that I'm this huge hulking creature but I know I want to feel the moonlight on my fur so I sit in front of my window and gaze longingly up at the moon. I must have fallen asleep there because when I wake up sunlight is streaming into my room and I am lying on my floor curled in the ruins of my pajamas.

I pull myself off the floor and head into the bathroom. I shower and let the hot water run over me as I ponder my current situation. Shall I tell my parents or keep it a secret? I step out of the shower and wipe a hand across the bathroom mirror so I can see myself. I'm surprised to see I've gotten a little taller as well as built some more muscle onto my already sculpted body. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Well I guess I will have to tell my parents because they will most assuredly notice the differences in my appearance.

I head into my room and try to find some clothes that will fit me. I end up pulling on a tank top that used to be loose but now hugs every curve as if painted on and a pair of sweat pants that are about five inches too short for me. I guess I need to go shopping for some new clothes.

I decide to go downstairs and see if my parents will notice. My mom is cooking at the stove and my dad is sitting at the table reading the paper. I try to act as inconspicuous as possible as I go to sit down at the table but my dad sees everything.

"Quinn." My dad says that one word and I freeze.

"Yes dad?"

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" He looks at me with a knowing gleam in his eye.

"Tell you what?" I ask trying to play it off.

"Oh I don't know how about why your clothes are fitting improperly or why you seem to have gotten taller?"

I see now that there is no way I'm getting out of this so I sink into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. My dad looks at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

I sigh and look him in the eye as I speak, "I know that I am going to sound crazy but just hear me out. Last night I woke up and I was kind of sore so I got out of bed and it felt like something was drawing me to my window. I pulled back the curtains and when the wash of moonlight hit my skin my body began to change. I guess I couldn't handle the pain because I passed out. I woke up as this huge hulking wolf, like the one from Van Helsing. I wasn't sure what to do but I knew I wanted to be close to the moonlight so I lay down in front of my window so I could stare at the moon. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I wasn't a wolf anymore." I finish talking expecting my father to immediately call me crazy and call the mental hospital to have me admitted. But instead he calmly sets down his newspaper and looks at me.

"Quinn I am terribly sorry that you went through the change alone. If I had any inkling that it was going to happen I would have explained everything to you. But after the accident I didn't think you would change."

"What accident? What are you talking about?" I ask somewhat alarmed.

"Quinn when you were very little our family was attacked by vampires and you were bitten. The combination of the bite and your latent lycan genes lead you to deaths door. We were only able to save you after giving you a heavy dose of wolfs bane and cleaning the bite with holy water. You probably have no recollection of the event as you were very little and you escaped scarring by some miracle."

"Wait so you knew I would turn into a huge hulking wolf?"

My father pinches his nose and sighs in exasperation

"Yes but as I have told you we weren't sure if you would ever change. Your mother and I are both lycans but we can change at will and not just with the moon, but we must change the three nights of the full moon."

"So I'm stuck with this?"

"I'm afraid so."

I feel my body begin to shake in rage as my anger grows. I don't know how to stop it but soon the change has started but lucky for me it doesn't last quite as long as last nights. The pain sends me to one knee. Once the change is complete I stand up. I frown at the tattered remains of my tank top on the floor and some shred s of my sweatpants but at least I'm still wearing most of the sweats even though now they look like shorts. I growl at my father and clench my clawed hands in anger.

"Quinn you need to control your temper."

I growl at him and bear my teeth in a sign of aggression. My father in seeing this yells back at me. "Quinn I am your elder, listen to me."

I come to my voice as I realize I can speak albeit it's lower and more gravelly. "I am your alpha I will not bow to you."

I don't know where that came from but I know from the very core of my being that it's true. My father looks at me then takes a knee and I'm not sure what is going on and I look to my mom for answers but she is also on one knee. Then I realize that as an alpha they are paying me respect. My father is the first to stand and the look on his face is one of awe.

"In all the history there have only ever been three female alphas making you the fourth. I will have to contact the council but until then you will train."

"With who?"

"You will be training with Stephen. He was one of the protectors of the crown when we had a werewolf king but since we are now ruled by the council his services were no longer required."

"So I'm going to train in what exactly?"

"Weapons and strength training for the most part."

"Okay but what will I use that for?"

My dad smiles, "You never know when you might need skills like those and plus you need to work on controlling your beast as it's now a part of you and training will help with that."

"Alright I will train but as a human I need some clothes that will fit." I look down at the shreds of my clothes that are on the floor. I pick a piece of cloth up with a clawed hand and look at it mournfully.

"I think I might have something that will fit you for now, but now you need to change back to your human form. So I want you to focus on something that you remember as a human, something that you cherish or has meaning for you."

I search my mind and end up thinking of Cheerios , which leads me to think about Glee and how we got there and then I think about the Glee club members. My mind sticks on Rachel and I remember every detail from her luscious brown hair to the way her voice sounds. I'm so involved in my own thoughts that I don't realize I'm human again until my mother wraps me in a towel which startles me.

I look at her and smile sheepishly.

"Sorry mom I kinda got lost in thought."

"It's okay Quinnie, just wait here. Your dad is going to get you some clothes."

I stand in the kitchen wrapped in a towel when my father appears from the basement carrying a bundle. He hands it to me and I take it holding the towel to me with one hand.

"What I have given you are a pair of training clothes. They will have to work for now until you can get some new clothes that will fit you."

I take the bundle appreciatively, any clothes will do so I'm not running around naked. I hold the towel to me as I head upstairs to change.

I open the bundle and find supple leather top. I undo the side lacings and pull the top over my head and then redo the lacings. The top fits snuggly against me but moves like a second skin. I remove the other piece of clothing from the bundle and find a pair of leather pants. The brown leather looks worn but I can tell someone has taken great care with them. I pull them on and turn to look at the remaining items in the bundle. I find what looks to be a back harness. In further investigating what I am holding I realize that it is indeed a back harness that holds two small short swords which are the two remaining items in the bundle. I put on the harness and slip the swords into their respective sheaths and head downstairs with one last look at myself in the mirror.

Walking downstairs I hear someone talking and realize there is another person in the house. My new instincts are on high alert as I head downstairs warily drawing one of the swords silently. I make my way to the bottom stairs but no one is there so I stalk silently toward the living room. A man I have never seen before is standing in the middle of the front entryway and my senses tell me to be wary. As I move to take a step forward I notice an almost imperceptive movement of his right hand. I launch myself forward and duck the incoming knife that was thrown my way before tackling the man to the ground. I have him pinned with a knee on his chest and the sword to his neck. I growl low in my throat and feel my teeth sharpen in my rush of rage and he seems taken back by it.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

Just then my dad decides to enter the room.

"Quinn what are you doing? This is Stephen. Why do you have him pinned to the floor?"

"I don't know probably because I detected a threat and he made a move against me before I attacked."

I move off of Stephen and he stands. My father looks between the two of us before asking Stephen, "Is it true that you moved with intent to harm or what could be perceived as intent to harm?"

Stephen shifts from foot to foot before I glare at him and he stops his fidgeting .

"Yes I moved to throw a knife but I was unsure who I was fighting because I saw the old war gear and thought it might be a rogue."

I turn to my dad my rage barely contained.

"You put me in old war gear? What were you thinking I don't know how to fight and you almost got me hurt."

My dad looks at me but I see the tiniest of smiles forming. "It was a test Quinn, to see if you were what you claimed to be. See Stephen is trained to be silent and unseen, because at one time he was the assassin of the royals. The fact that you noticed him and were able to evade his attack and then take him down proves you are indeed powerful. But now it is time for you to go with him and you will return at the start of the school year. I have talked to the council and you are to be trained in the ways of war as one of the high ranking royals should be."

"So I'm spending my whole summer training? But what about my friends and everyone else?"

"Quinn you must understand that you must train so you can gain control because if you were to lose control with one of your friends you might end up accidentally hurting one of them. So you need to go with Stephen and I hope you understand that this is in your best interest."

I sigh," Fine I'll go and I'll see you when it is all over."

I sheathe the sword that I'm still holding in my hand and walk out the door to Stephens waiting car not wanting to argue with my father any longer. I run my tongue over my teeth as I settle into the passenger seat and find they are still somewhat sharper than they were. I concentrate on my humanity and soon my teeth a back to normal. Stephen approaches the car and looks at me before he gets in the car and we drive off. I watch the scenery move by us as he drives me away from everything I have ever known.

Over the three months I train in weapons and fighting to my heart's content and then some. During that time I have also learned control of my beast and what to do to placate it. Stephen had also decided he would teach me etiquette. I can't believe he had me doing some of those things, like pulling out chairs and opening doors and learning how to dance. Although my wolf thought it was pretty funny. Overall Stephen has become like an uncle to me and I know I can count on him for anything.

Now as those scenes play in my mind the scenery once again blurs past me as I head home. I am a little apprehensive about going back to school again and being around a large group of people. Stephen is sure of my abilities to control my wolf but I myself am not so sure that I will be okay.

Finally we pull up in front of my house and I get out of the car eager to stretch my muscles after sitting down for over three hours. Stephen gets out and we go to the trunk of the jeep to get my belongings. He grabs my wooden trunk bearing the insignia of werewolf royalty and carries it inside while I grab the two duffle bags that are left. We march into my house and up to my room where I place all my belongings.

Then we go downstairs to greet my parents. I feel more languid as I move around the space I once called home. Upon seeing my mother I go to her and embrace her in a hug careful of my strength. Then I shake hands with my father. I leave Stephen to talk to my parents and I head out on a walk as my wolf is edgy and wants to roam. I head outside wearing a black tank top covered with a black leather top that looks more like an armor chest plate. I guess that's what it kind of is as I normally wear it when Stephen and I train. I'm wearing black jeans and a pair of doc martins as well.

I walk at a leisurely pace, merely enjoying the sun on my skin and the warmth it brings. My wolf is happy and content with this as well. I soon find myself in the park a few miles from my home and I chuckle at the thought of how simple it would be for me to cross the bars and do pull ups one handed on the monkey bars. So I decide to have some fun, I start with some simple pull ups but then I end up doing one handed pull ups and when I tire of that I swing myself up onto the top of the bar. I perch there precariously on the balls of my feet knowing a simple shift of my weight would cause me to lose my footing and topple forward. I hear approaching footsteps and jump down off the bar I am precariously perched on and land softly on my feet. I don't really want to leave the park yet and neither does my wolf as I was just starting to have fun so I scurry up into the branches of a nearby tree and wait to see who is approaching.

I am surprised to see none other than Rachel Berry running with her iPod in and not paying any attention to anything other than her work out. If she wasn't careful that could cost her so for some reason not entirely known to myself I follow her and I'm happy I did because not a second later she was knocked down by someone. I move quickly not knowing what the situation is exactly. I haul the person off of her and come face to face with Finn. He looks at me as if trying to place me but I dart off before he can make the connection. I hear footsteps try to keep up with me but they are no match for my wolf. Once I am sure I am not being followed I head back home.

Stephen greets me at the door but in feeling my apprehension lets me pass un accosted. He waits until I am settled in a chair to ask me about what has happened.

"Quinn your wolf is agitated, is there something you would like to tell me about what happened while you were out?"

I sigh and drum my fingers idly on the arm rest of the chair. "I was playing at the park, well more like seeing what I could do for fun when I heard footsteps. I didn't really want to leave so I hid in the branches of a nearby tree and watched to see who it was. It was one of my fellow Glee members Rachel Berry and she was running, she also had in her iPod and was blissfully unaware of her surroundings. So I followed her to make sure she was safe and I saw her get knocked down so I ran over and pulled off the person who ran into her and found it was my ex Finn Hudson. I then ran off before he could place who I was."

"Why did you run? Are you ashamed of how you look?"

"No its nothing like that, I just was not really dressed to go out in public. I kinda look like something out of the Middle Ages."

"Well it is what is worn by our people you shouldn't be ashamed of that."

"I'm not ashamed, I just want to be semi normal. Just because I'm a wolf and an alpha at that doesn't mean I don't want to fit in in high school. I want to be able to walk the halls without fear of ridicule. I used to be the HBIC and I don't want to go to the bottom of the food chain, but I don't want to be the HBIC anymore either. Not with my wolf."

"So you just want to blend in? Well just be yourself and you will be fine."

I shake my head and I can't help but smile at Stephen. "I'm glad you are so confident in me. I don't know what I would do without you."

Stephen smiles as he kneels at my feet so he can look me in the eye. "I'm confident in you because of what you have shown me. You are a true leader and I am glad to call you friend." He clasps my hand in his in a gesture of friendship and comradery. "Now you said you need some new clothes that won't make you stick out. Well I will treat you and take you shopping."

My eyes light up and I can't help the huge smile that spreads across my face at the thought. My parents have been watching the exchange between the two of us and I nod at them.

"Well I guess Stephen and I are off to the mall to get me some clothes. So I will be back later."

I kiss my mom on the cheek and give my father a wave before bounding out the door. I slide into the passenger seat and smile as Stephen gets in the driver's seat. For once he lets me pick the music and I find a station playing some newer music. My ears perk up as I hear the song, "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry playing. I crank up the volume and roll down the window letting my hair blow in the wind as I sing along to the words.

Stephen smiles and shakes his head at how I'm acting, but hey I can't help it it's a good song.

We arrive at the mall and we decide to head into H&M first to see if we can't find anything there. And find things we did. I think my whole wardrobe now consists of various outfits from H&M. I finally manage to drag Stephen out of the store and to one of my favorites, Hot Topic. I get some skinny jeans in various colors and a few band shirts. Once I finish in Hot Topic Stephen decides I need some new make-up and drags me into Sephora. I have never been with someone who likes shopping more than I do so it's kind of a shock especially when Stephen seems like such a manly man but hey he picks out the best stuff.

By the time we are done I am exhausted but happy that I have new clothes that actually fit me properly and that reflect who I truly am. Stephen drives me home but we make one stop along the way. We pull into a motorcycle dealer and that perks my interest. I get out of the car and follow Stephen inside to look at the various models. I am instantly drawn to a black sleek model that has a streamlined design. I look at the insignia on the bike and find it's a Ducati. On closer inspection I find out it's a Ducati 1098. I whistle appreciatively and go to step away from the bike but Stephen is standing there.

"I take it you like that one?"

I nod not trusting my voice.

"Would you like to take it for a test drive?"

I smile and nod my head vigorously, thanking Stephen for having me get my divers license and a motor cycle license as well. Stephen talks to the manager and puts a small payment down so I can take out the bike. I pick out a helmet and pull it on making sure the fit is right. Its silver with metallic swirls and I like how it fits. The manager pulls the bike outside and puts some gas in it them motions for me to get on. I get on the bike and adjust to the feel of it then start it up. The bike makes my whole body thrum with the power of it. I give it gas and ease it out onto the street. I relish in the power and speed I feel as the world races past me. After driving a ways I head back to the shop and my wolf is sad we have to stop because it was enjoying the thrill. I turn off the bike and pull off my helmet and can't stop the huge grin that spreads across my face.

Stephen turns to the manager and says, "We'll take it."

I nearly lose my composure at those words, this bike is unbelievably expensive. I dismount and walk to Stephen and whisper quietly for only him to hear. "How can you pay for this? It's really expensive?"

Stephen smiles slyly at me, "Girl I have been alive much longer than you have and have accumulated quite a sum of money. Now that I have someone to dote on I shall."

I smile and accept the gift that he is offering to me, knowing that to refuse would wound his pride.

Once the bike is paid for along with a helmet we head for home. I'm glad that I'm wearing my leather top as it keeps the wind chill down somewhat but in all reality I don't need it because my body runs hotter than most humans. I pull into my parents drive way next to Stephens's car. I pull off my helmet and park the bike taking the keys inside with me. Stephen trails behind me carrying with him the bags from our earlier shopping excursion.

My father looks up when we enter to see all of the stuff we are carrying.

"Quinn did you leave anything for anyone else?"

I snort, "We didn't buy the whole store if that's what you mean. I only got enough to replace all the clothes that no longer fit me. "

"So you're saying you replaced your entire wardrobe?"

"Yes that's exactly what I am saying."

"Well it's good that you are home because you will need your sleep , you know school starts tomorrow."

I groan, "Why does it have to start tomorrow? I don't want to go."

Stephen smiles, "You knew it had to start sometime and this way you can get over your fear of being around humans again."

I growl at Stephen and he just sticks his tongue out at me, god he can be so childish sometimes.

"But I'm not ready and what will I do if you aren't there?"

"Quinn you are ready and I will be staying here until I know you are fine."

"Wait, so Stephen you will be staying in town for a while?"

"Yes I will, I purchased a house on the outskirts of town and will be staying there."

I smile relieved that my mentor would not be far if there was trouble.

Stephen carries my bags up to my room and then comes back down.

"I must take my leave but I will be by tomorrow afternoon to see how everything went."

I watch as he walks out the door and I'm sad to see him go even though I know I will see him tomorrow. I get ready for bed but sleep does not come easily to me. I toss and turn until it finally claims me.

I awake the next morning to the smell of bacon. My mouth waters and I am quickly out of bed and running into the shower. I shower as fast as I can and throw on a black tank top and purple jeans and then bound down the stairs. I jump the stair rail half way down and land gracefully . When I enter the kitchen my mother looks at me oddly.

"What?"

"No more jumping the stair rail like some animal so you can get here faster. You will walk all the way down."

"Ah come on, I'm hungry and your making bacon. I can't help myself."

She sighs and hands over the plate of bacon. I carry it to the table where I quickly devour it all. Once I'm done I put the dish in the sink and run back upstairs to finish getting ready.

I blow dry my long blond hair and then put it up in a braid . While I'm braiding my hair I also braid in a sharp studded leather band to keep people from grabbing it in a fight. Not that I'm expecting to get into any fights I have just learned it never hurts to be prepared. As I walk downstairs I slip on a black leather jacket. A few wisps of hair have come out of my braid and they frame my face as I head for the door. I sling my backpack on and then grab my helmet before heading out the door. I get on my bike and then put on my helmet. Once it is securely on I start the bike and let it rumble under me. I rev it a moment and then tear out of the driveway heading to school. I decide to have a little fun on the way to school and pop a wheelie at a stop. Once my bike 's front wheel is on the ground again i look to my left to see a very stunned Rachel Berry driving the car next to me. I give her a salute and when the light turns green I zip off. I'm already parked and pulling off my helmet and putting it in my backpack when I see her car pull into the parking lot. I slip on my black ray ban sunglasses as I shoulder my bag and head toward the school entrance.

I decide to actually be punctual for once instead of showing up late for class so I enter my first class which is of all things art. I am early so I'm the only one in the class besides the teacher. I pull off my leather jacket and drape it over the back of my chair. My arm muscles ripple under my skin and I wince, wishing I didn't for once look so ripped. The teacher, a man who I guess to be in his early thirties looks at me apprehensively.

"You're here early. Should I be expecting this daily or is this a first day of school kind of thing?"

I look at him and push my sunglasses to rest on the top of my head.

"We'll for now I'll say it's a daily thing and I'll let you know if that changes."

"Alright , well since you are here so early would you like to draw something?"

My hands are itching to do something so I accept his offer.

"That would be great."

I take the paper and pencil he offers and head back to my seat. As I settle in my seat and get ready to draw he interrupts me with a question.

"Before you begin, what is your name?"

"My name is Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

"Well Quinn it is nice to meet you and I can't wait to see your work."

And with that he leaves me to do what I will. I pull my iPod out of my backpack and put my headphones in. I hit the play button and the lyrics to the song Haunted by Kelly Clarkson filter through. I lose myself in the music and my artwork.

My pencil dances along the page bringing the image from my mind forward. I start with the background first, sketching in the trees, mostly dead scraggly things, the kind you see in dark movies. I add a rocky outcropping in the middle of the page shading in all the ridges and giving it definition. The next part is the focal point of my whole piece. I begin with the hind legs of the beast working on getting the structure correct before continuing on to the upper body and the arms. The last thing I sketch is the head. The mouth is gaping open showing a row of deadly looking teeth . The eyes are gazing upward looking toward the sky. The claws are clenched tightly into fists. I finish shading in the fur and start working on the tattered clothes that hang off the wolf's frame. When I finish I drop the pencil to the desk with a clatter. I look at what I have drawn and realize I have just depicted myself on an evening I remember clearly. It was during a training exercise with Stephen. I go to put the paper in my backpack but a hand on my arm startles me and I nearly snarl but turn to find it's only the teacher. He holds out his hand wordlessly and I sheepishly hand over the drawing.

He looks at it for a long while and keeps looking at it as the bell rings. As the students begin to filter into the class room he heads to his desk still holding my drawing in his hands. I sink into my chair and slip my sunglasses back over my eyes.

I look over the students as they enter the class room and recognize a few but thankfully none of the glee club members are in this class. That is until a very out of breath Rachel Berry walks into the class room. I'm distracted from her entrance by the flash of a camera over by the teacher's desk. He fiddles with it some more until he turns to address the class.

"Welcome to Art 1, I'm glad to see you all here. All I ask that you bring to this class is the will to look beyond what you already know and think beyond the box you find yourself in. Now as our starting assignment I am going to show you a piece of art and I want you thoughts on what it means to you."

He turns the class room lights off and then the projector on the ceiling whirs to life. Soon the teacher's computer screen is shown projected on the white board at the front of the class. He pulls up a file from the bottom tool bar and the image I see projected is none other than my completed drawing. I sink lower in my chair wondering how this is going to go. I hear murmurings from the students as they take in the drawing.

"So now that you've seen it tell me what you think of if."

"Cool."

"Grotesque."

"What is inside us all."

I try to find the person who said that but I can't quite place it finally I decide to comment on my own piece.

"It's the representation of the tortured soul that resides in the artist. The beast is calling out to the heavens as if questioning its very existence."

My voice rings out in the quiet of the classroom and all that can be heard is the whir of the projector.

The lights come back on and the teacher looks to me and our eyes lock, "Well you've all given your opinion of what it means to some of you. Now tell me if this is professional or an amateur. By a show of hands tell me if its professional."

I look around the classroom and about ninety nine percent of the class has their hands raised, except for the few who couldn't be bothered and myself.

"Now raise your hands if you think it's an amateur?"

My hand is the only one raised. The teacher looks to me and smiles.

"Well since only the artist knows whether they are a professional or not, they shall decide and decide they have."

I glare at him as he continues talking.

"You are all wrong with the exception of one person. This was a piece of work drawn by someone who sits in this room. I will leave you all to ponder that as you leave today. And maybe if you decide to stay in this class you will reach that quality."

As the bell rings I grab my backpack and jacket as I leave the room. I can't stand that man he could have at least asked to do that6. I growl in anger and keep walking. I head to the locker room as my next class is gym. I change and head into the gym, and I see that the wrestling team is practicing and I watch in fascination. My wolf stirs and I know that it wants to blow off some steam after the last class. I head over to Coach Bieste who is the wrestling team coach.

"Hey coach can I try out?"

She looks at me apprehensively, "We don't normally let girls on the team."

I glare at her and she quickly says, "But I guess you can try it if you like."

"So who will I be wrestling?"

Coach calls over a guy named Louie and as we face off a crowd has formed. He takes me down twice slamming me to the mat. Finally I've had enough play time and take him down slamming him hard into the mat. The boy doesn't make a move to get up so Coach then motions for Dave Karfosky to give it a try.

Dave and I grapple and he tries to pin me but I grab him in a headlock, but then one of the other guys tries to rush in and take me off guard so I flips Dave into the other guy. The two go down like sacks of potatoes. Dave slowly makes his way to his feet. He goes for me again but now I'm done toying with the guy and with a show of immense strength I lift him over my head with his feet straight up and then drop back onto the mat. He hits hard and stays down while I get up to the cheers of my fellow class members. In a last ditch effort he tries to grab onto my braid but pulls away when the spikes from the leather strip braided into my hair dig into his hand. I smile as I walk away feeling better now that my wolf has had some fun. As I'm walking away I'm stopped by a hand on my shoulder and a voice I know quite well.

"That was some show you put on out there. Are you new in town? Because I could show you around and give you a good time."

I know that its Santana who is talking to me so I keep on walking but I answer her quietly.

"No thanks, plus I think Brittany would be hurt."

I head off into the locker room and change quickly knowing Santana would be following me soon for answers. I head out of the locker room and put my sunglasses on but end up not watching where I am going. I run head on into someone and we both go down in a tangle of limbs and books and papers go flying.

The smell of vanilla is strong in my nose and the scent almost makes me dizzy. My wolf perks up and I look to see who I ran into. I find none other than Rachel Berry under me. Our mouths are only inches apart and it would only take me a moment to capture those lips in a quick kiss. My teeth ache and I feel them sharpen in my mouth. I mumble an apology and quickly try to get to my feet but we end up nocking into each other and our bodies press flush against each other.

I feel a rush of heat and my wolf howls inside my head trying to take over. I quickly pull myself away from Rachel with a mumbled apology then grab my back pack and run as fast as I can away from her.

I run out to the football field trying to sort out my wolf and what happened at the same time. I throw my backpack to the ground and fight against the beast that is raging inside. My teeth ache and elongate as I begin to lose control. I sink to one knee and concentrate on my breathing like Stephen taught me. Once I feel more under control I stand shakily. I wipe a hand across my mouth and it comes away with blood. I wince as I run my tongue over my teeth and still feel sharp points. I am so wrapped up in my own mind that I don't hear the approaching footsteps and when a hand is placed on my arm I whirl in fright and come face to face with Santana. I look at her and see recognition cross her face.

"Holy shit, Quinn what happened to you? You disappeared over the summer and come back totally built. I didn't even recognize you."

Santana looks at me with a sharp eye. "What's wrong? You look spooked, and you're never afraid of anything."

I look back at my friend and sigh knowing that if anyone might understand what I am going through it would be Santana.

"Let's sit and I will try to explain things to you."

I motion to the bleachers and we both sit. She looks at me expectantly waiting for an explanation.

"Santana I need you to know that what I tell you can never be repeated."

She nods and I know I can trust her. I sigh and gather myself before continuing

"Over the summer I changed, I'm not exactly the same person I was before. I am not human either. I am a wolf and I'm just learning how to control everything. I didn't even want to come back to school because I might lose control. And I was right to be afraid because today something triggered my wolf and I almost lost it, and I still haven't completely gotten it back under control."

I smile and Santana gasps at the sight of my mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Okay I believe you Quinn but I know you, things don't just set you off. It must have had something to do with emotion and a strong one at that."

I look at Santana bewildered. "Since when were you so smart?"

"Since always bitch, now what set you off?"

I hang my head ashamed of the answer but I say it anyways.

"Lust, that's what set it off. Feelings I wasn't even aware of came bubbling to the surface and I realize I need to deal with them."

"Oh so the pressed lemon has finally realized her feelings? And who might these feelings be for?"

I growl at Santana and she just laughs.

"Chill wolfie, I'm just asking a question. Who turns you on?"

"Girls."

Santana looks at me with raised eyebrows, "Are you serious? You like girls?" She the starts laughing, "I should have guessed especially with the way you treat Berry."

I look at her with eyes wide open, "What do you know about it?"

She senses I'm on edge and placates me, "Easy there, I know a lot about feelings like that. I mean I feel that way for Britt but she's with Artie again. So who do you like? I know it's a person."

I look at Santana and after what she just told me I feel I must be truthful. "I like Rachel."

"Well I guess I could see that I mean she has killer legs and she would look okay if she didn't wear clothes that belong on a ten year old."

My wolf doesn't like Santana talking about Rachel like that but I let it slide.

"So you don't have a problem with me liking Rachel?"

"No why would I, I mean that would be totally contradictory of me. And I think you would be a much better match for her than Finnocence."

"Well it's nice to know I have your approval."

I hear the bell ring and sigh knowing I've missed one of my classes but I don't really care because I care about myself more than school. As Santana and I head back into school my mind is awash with what I have to talk to Stephen about.

I'm broken out of thought from a slight touch on my arm. I look at Santana, "Yes?"

"You want to walk to my next class with me since we have the same one?"

I shrug and shoulder my bag, "Sure."

Santana links arms with me as we walk and I glance at her trying to figure what she is playing at when I see Artie standing with Brittany. Then it all clicks and I decide to play along and place a kiss on Santana's cheek. I know that it doesn't mean anything but they don't have to know that.

Everything is fine until we walk into English and the scent of vanilla fills my nose again. I grip Santana's arm tightly and she realizes why when she spots Rachel. She talks calmly to me and we grab seats in the very back of the class as far away from Rachel as we can get and for that I am grateful. If the rest of the year is going to be this difficult I might just lose myself in the process. I just hope that between Santana at school and Stephen helping me at home I'll survive.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think. :D<p> 


	2. Awakening

Here is the next chapter and i hope you all like it. I know its not as long as the first one but it has some major points in it. Please let me know what you guys think. Your reviews make my day. :)

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day flashed by and with the help of Santana I was able to control myself. Although when it came to Glee I decided to opt out of the first meeting and go talk to the school counselor to get switched out of the Art 1 class because if I was subjected to that daily I think I would crack.<p>

Luckily they have a painting class, but I have to get the teacher's permission before joining the class so I grab the form that the counselor hands me and head out to meet the teacher for the painting class.

I walk along the hall that holds the art classes and I find the door of the classroom. I hesitate a moment before opening the door. I don't see anyone in the classroom but I hear someone back in the storage room so I call out.

"Um excuse me; I'm here to see about joining your class."

I wait and I hear a male voice call back to me, "Just a moment and I'll see about whether or not you've got what it takes."

A few moments later a man who appears to be in his mid to late thirties walks out of the storage room carrying some art supplies. He's wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of worn jeans and some black boots. But what strikes me the most are his eyes. They seem to look right through me and I feel as if I know him from somewhere, although at the moment I cannot place him.

"So you would like to join my class?"

"Yes I was in Art 1 and the teacher decided to use my artwork as some kind of starting point to his class."

The man snorts in disapproval, "He has no talent to speak of so he uses others. I have just met the man myself and I don't care for him."

I tilt my head to one side and look at the teacher.

"So you're new here too?"

He smiles at me, "Yes I'm new here, but I think I will like working here just fine. By the way my name is Lucian."

He extends his hand in greeting and I take it firmly in my own. His hand is warm in my own and his grip strong.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lucian, my name is Quinn. Now about the class, do you think I could possibly join?"

"You can join my class if you show me you know enough to be here. So by tomorrow afternoon I would like a completed piece of work from you. It can be on any subject you wish but I want it to be your best, because in my class I accept nothing less."

I smile at him; at least he was going to give me a chance. I thank him and walk to the door but as I'm leaving I feel a hand on my arm and then I get a jolt as if I'm not seeing through my own eyes. I get glimpses of things, shadowy images of long ago but nothing substantial. I shake my head as if to clear my thoughts and I find Lucian looking at me intently.

"I hope to see you tomorrow Quinn and I look forward to what you are going to bring me."

I nod at him and give him a faint smile. As I turn away and begin walking out of school I'm completely immersed in thought. I'm so distracted that I don't even realize I have gotten on my motorcycle and have started heading home.

Upon arriving home I race up to my room and throw my bag to the floor and immediately pull out my large sketch pad and begin to sketch. I start drawing and at first I don't really understand what it that I'm actually drawing until I begin to recognize things from my vision earlier

As I sketch the picture becomes clearer to me. I look at the figure I have drawn and am startled to find a younger looking Lucian, dressed in armor eerily similar to the armor my dad gave me. I stare at the picture trying to gather where this image came from but before I can I'm startled out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. I spin around to find Stephen standing there a sheepish smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

I snort, "Its fine I was just thinking." I turn back to my sketch and begin shading in some of the facial features. Stephen comes up to stand next to me and looks at my drawing. I hear him draw in a quick breath and I look up at him puzzled.

"What's wrong Stephen?"

His face is drawn and ashen, "Where did you see this?" he asks me in a low whisper.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it might have something to do with a weird flashback I had."

Stephen looks at me and I can see the nervous look in his eyes. "When did this happen?"

"Today, when I was talking to a teacher, it was after he placed his hand on my shoulder. Why?" I can't understand what would have Stephen so on edge.

"Because who you have drawn is Lucian, he was the first of our kind and is supposedly dead."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah right my new art teacher is the first werewolf."

Stephen looks at me startled and grips my arm tightly to the point where I hear my bones creaking. "Wait you're saying you saw him? Here in Lima?"

I pull my arm out of Stephen's death grip massaging it lightly. "Yeah this guy looks exactly like my new art teacher. It's kind of creepy."

"It's not just creepy it's worrisome. What would Lucian be doing here? And the fact that he is still alive is even more puzzling."

"I have no idea what he is doing here and I really don't care because that's not the only problem I had today. I almost lost control at school and if it weren't for a close friend of mine I would have."

I hear Stephen pull away from me and begin to pace the floor, "What happened?"

"I ran into someone and I don't know I felt this pull. It was as if their very smell was like an aphrodisiac."

Stephen stops pacing and looks at me and I can see the worry etched on his face, "You need to stay away from whoever triggered this response. We need to figure out why it happened before you go near them again."

I shake my head, "Easier said than done, the person is in almost all of my classes." I feel my wolf begin to stir at the slight anger I feel at Stephen. So I get up out of my chair and stretch languidly. "I'm tired and this conversation is making me agitated so I'm going out. Don't follow me I'll be fine on my own."

I leave Stephen standing there bewildered as I turn and swiftly walk out of the room. I run down the stairs taking them two at a time.

I head out the door grabbing my leather jacket as I do, and I walk out my destination anywhere but here. I walk along the sidewalk, my head down marveling in how I can see the texture of it. I continue meandering, not really heading anywhere in particular, that is until my nose picks up an unusual scent. I breathe deeply scenting the air for whatever it may be. I can't place it so I follow the smell, my nose leading me onward. After walking what seems to be miles I find myself standing in front of a slightly dilapidated building. As I'm standing there my ears pick up the distinct humming of a neon light I look around and spot a blue neon sign in the window that says "The Pack." I sent the air again and almost sneeze because the scent I have been following has become so strong. I walk up the stairs and move uneasily toward the door. I grasp the door knob firmly in my hand and open the door and the moment I do my senses are overwhelmed. The clinking of glass, the murmur of voices mixed with music, the smell of smoke thick in the air as well as the underlying scent that led me here. After I get control of myself and no longer feel like I'm going to pass out I take a step into what I have now figured is a bar. I am minding my own business my head swiveling to survey the people around me when a young man, who looks to be in about his early twenties, steps in my path. His black hair is oily and falls in thick locks around his thin face. The clothes he is wearing smell as if they haven't seen a washing machine in ages. His eyes seem to focus and lose focus as he stares at me, but then in a moment of surprising swiftness he grabs my wrist and pulls me toward him. I smell his fetid breath as he leans closer to me. "Hey little pup, are you lost?"

My wolf bristles at the words and in an instant my stance has changed. I use the hand he has on my wrist to pull him forward while using my other hand, palm first to jam into the space just below the sternum. He gasps for air and stumbles as I release him from my hold. He goes sprawling and lands in a heap against another man sitting at the bar. The man sitting at the bar growls and pushes the other man off of him and whirls to face me. He grabs the beer bottle he was drinking from and lobs it my way. I snatch it from the air and break it on the pool table to my right. By now I have everyone's attention and it's at that moment that I realize I have walked into a bar full of wolves and on top of that I started a fight, not my best move. But my wolf doesn't care and snarls inside my head, yearning for the fight to come. I surveyed the room of were's and I could have sworn I heard a whispered oath or a prayer, of which I'm not sure. Making an annoyed growl I eyed the wolves waiting for one to make some kind of a move. Finally one of the younger werewolves moved forward. He had on artfully torn blue jeans, a black leather jacket and a chain running from his belt loop to his wallet. He had spiked hair colored red which matched his ruddy complexion. Eyes were hidden behind black plastic sunglasses.

"I don't want to kill you," he said in a deep southern accent. "But if you put up a fight I will have to. And that might take a while."

He raced forward but with a motion almost too quick to be seen my hand jerked forward like a piston. I hit him before he knew I had moved. My second blow to his shoulder lifted him and he crashed backwards into a pool table. His back hit the table with enough force to knock the air from him. Struggling to breathe he slid to the floor.

"What are you?"

I smiled and showed a mouth full of sharp teeth, "Whatever scares you."

He lashed out and caught my cheek leaving four scratch marks. I didn't flinch as blood oozed out of the wounds. I grabbed his wrist and brought it close to my mouth. He stiffened and tried to jerk away as I brought his wrist closer to my mouth. I bit deep and he screamed. I chewed at his wrist like the wolf I was and he writhed, trying to pull away. I felt his skin tear and I pulled away. He landed on the floor with a thump cradling his wrist to him.

I stood before him and he was transfixed by the blood dripping from my smile. I reached for him again and he panicked but I had him. He struggled helplessly and I grinned to show teeth. "You're so afraid." Taking a gasping breath, he ran for the door. Snaking out my arm with snake like quickness I jerked him back. He staggered as I slammed him against the wall. I could feel his pulse pushing against his skin as my face was inches from his own. I leaned forward and my breath ghosted over his neck. He shivered in pain or fear, I'm not sure. Terrified, he screamed.

"Oh please," I murmured as I took in a shaking breath.

"No!" he shrieked as I drove my teeth into his neck. Three times I lunged in rapid motions and the man buckled in my grip. Still fastened to his neck we dropped to the floor. I pinned him under me and went to bite down again when a deep voice rang out.

"Stop!"

All the wolves froze and the young wolf in my arms fell still. My eyes caught a figure approaching me on the left side and I stood quickly preparing to defend myself. I growled as I saw it was none other than Lucian advancing through the crowd.

"You are nothing but a bunch of rabid dogs!"

I bristled at his comment and yelled back. "Who are you to speak? You are just like us and why do you think you can tell me what to do?" I stand firm glaring at him.

He snarls at me, "I can tell you what to do as I am your alpha."

My wolf snorts in my head and I laugh outright. I move forward and place a hand on his chest, and I lean in closely and whisper, "Yes you might be an alpha but I don't think you can control another alpha." I pull away from him and look at the shock written on his face.

"We need to talk." He says brusquely and then walks off. I follow him wondering where we are going. Finally we head to what I assume is the VIP lounge but I'm not sure. He sits and then motions for me to do the same.

"It has been many years since I have met an alpha that I could call my equal. The last one was about two hundred years ago."

"So it's true, you really are the first of our kind. But why do people think you are dead?"

He smiles and his canines glint in the light.

"I let people think I was dead so that I could live in peace, but as is our race I had to come back and restore some order or else things would have fallen to pieces." He leans forward his hands pressed together and looks at me intently.

"Do you have someone to help you train? To help you with the instinctual needs of one of our kind?"

I look at him and run the back of my hand over my mouth, and it comes away with blood. I look at it then back to Lucian. "Well if what you have seen tonight is any indication, then yes I would greatly appreciate any help you could offer me. I am training with a man named Stephen and he is doing the best he can but the fact that he himself is not an alpha presents certain difficulties. I feel things that I don't think he can understand, and the anger I feel when someone disrespects me." I gesture with a hand back the way we came, "Well you've seen what happens, I tear into people, I mean I could have killed that man with the blink of an eye and not even cared." I bury my head in my hands and then look up at Lucian and I'm fairly sure he can see how scared and unsure I am.

"Quinn, it's nothing to be ashamed of or scared of for that matter, you are who you are. You are an alpha and with that come a lot of things." Lucian peers at me intently. "Now tell me, has anyone else triggered other responses? I know that as an alpha any disrespect shown to you by humans or lycans can lead to anger which is hard to control. But as an alpha have you lost control over anything else?"

I swallow and look at him nervously wondering how he could possibly know. My heart is hammering in my chest and I feel my body break out in a cold sweat.

"How did you know? I mean I almost lost control at school but it wasn't anger," I pause momentarily trying to put words to it. "In fact I'm not quite sure what it was."

"Well, let me preface my next question with a statement. As lycans in general we mate for life, we only get one chance and one alone. And as alpha's we are inexplicably drawn to our mates. They bring out the beast in us, and at first you might think it might be lust and nothing more but I assure you that what you are feeling is the pull to your soul mate. Now have you felt that kind of pull toward anyone? Answer me truthfully; I am only here to help you."

I look at him and I can hear the blood pounding in my ears and it feels like it's getting hard for me to breathe, as if all of the air has left the room. I shakily nod my head, not sure my voice will hold.

Lucian places a hand on my arm and I visibly calm. I draw in a deep breath and steady myself. I look at him and my eyes are shining with unshed tears.

"Lucian I'm scared, what if my parents don't love me when I tell them. What if I lose them?"

He looks at me and I see the softness in his eyes as he pulls me into a hug. "Quinn even if your parents don't approve that doesn't mean they don't love you. But if it comes to that I want you to know you can come stay with me."

I look up at him and smile as tears run softly down my cheeks. He wipes away the tears and smiles, "Okay no more crying I don't do well with tears."

I laugh and crack a tiny smile. "Lucian, you are a godsend, I really wouldn't know what I'd do if I hadn't met you." I sit quietly for a moment fiddling with my hands nervously then I blurt out. "I like this girl in my glee club, her name is Rachel Berry but I'm really scared she doesn't feel the same for me. I mean what if I tell her and she rejects me? I don't think I could handle that, I feel so strongly for her that I think that would break me."

Lucian lays a hand on my arm and I realize that I have been rambling. I light blush fills my cheeks, "Sorry I didn't mean to do that but it all just came out."

"It's alright Quinn, and now that you have admitted it to yourself and to me who you like we need to work on your control, because as an alpha it's going to be even harder to control yourself around her."

"Okay, since it's going to be harder to control myself around her what do I do? I mean she's in almost all of my classes, and I know I can't go to Glee club until I have everything under control."

Lucian nods, "It's very smart of you not to be around her if you have the choice, but since you have her in several of your classes I will have to give you something to help you with controlling your beast." Lucian gets up from his seat and walks over to an ornate cabinet sitting in the far corner. He returns carrying two objects, one is a glass bottle with dried herbs and the second is what I can only guess to be a silver chain with a crucifix. He hands me the bottle and the necklace. Once the necklace touches my skin it begins to itch and I want nothing better than to drop it but I hold it in my hand slowly getting used to the feeling. I look from the items to Lucian, "Okay so now that I have these what I am supposed to do?"

"The herbs in the jar I gave you are dried wolfsbane, I want you to make a tea from them every morning before you go to school and the necklace, even though it might cause some discomfort will help keep your wolf at bay." I unclasp the necklace and place it around my neck and then re clasp it. For a moment it feels like a bunch of fire ants have set about biting my neck but the pain soon abates. I look to Lucian and find him watching me closely.

"How do you feel?"

I run a hand along the back of my neck and sigh, "To tell the truth I feel the most normal I have since the change."

A wide smile crosses his face and he clasps his hand together. "Good now it is getting late, do you have a way to get home?"

I groan inwardly at the thought of walking all the way home. "No I don't, I walked here and I really am dreading walking all the way back."

"There is no need to do that, I can drive you there and we can spend the time talking about when we can train. I would like to meet Stephen and talk with him. It would probably help if he was also involved in the training lessons."

I nod my head, thinking that it might be good for Stephen to understand more so he can help me.

As I get in Lucians 1950 Cadillac De Ville I wonder to myself what my parents will think about me bringing home the first of our kind. I shake my head and stare up at the sky as he drives me home.

* * *

><p>As always please review and let me know how i am doing. Also for those of you who want to see what i think Stephen looks like go to my profile and click the link. And there is also a Faberry picture i drew if you want to see that as well.<p> 


	3. Feelings Realized

I want to dedicate this chapter to **Faberry's-Knight**. You are amazing! I hope you all like this chapter, i certainly had fun writing this. Also this chapter has an **M** rating, so be warned.

* * *

><p>When we get to my house I get out of the car and walk to the front door not waiting for Lucian to catch up. I walk in the front door and into the living room where my parents are sitting watching TV with Stephen.<p>

"Hey guys, I have someone that I would like you to meet. He has offered to help me with my training and I have taken him up on his offer." I make a gesture over my shoulder and watch the reaction on my parents faces as they look to see who I have brought home. Their looks range from curiosity to outright horror, the curiosity coming from my mom and the horror primarily coming from Stephen.

Lucian comes to stand next to me and places a hand calmly on my shoulder then addresses my parents and Stephen.

"I am sorry for so informal of an introduction and such an intrusion onto your evening but I felt it was important that I speak with you all as soon as possible. I met Quinn this evening at a werewolf bar on the outskirts of town. She had inadvertently picked a fight with one of the males, but instead of being sorely outmatched against him, she overpowered him like he was a week old pup with no fight training what so ever. After finding out that she was an alpha I realized that I might need to give her some advice on certain matters because as alphas we have different problems than that of a normal werewolf. So with your permission I would like to work with Quinn, as well as Stephen to help her with her control so that she won't lose control at school, but if that should happen I will be there to help since I now work at the school."

Stephen is the first to speak, "For once in my life I'm glad that the rumors of your death aren't true. I don't know what I would have done, as I myself have never trained and alpha by myself and was worried I couldn't handle it. So since you are offering your help I will gladly take it." He rises from his seat on the couch and grasps Lucian's forearm in a sign of loyalty.

"Thank you Stephen for being so understanding. Most who are like you would not have welcomed outside help so easily."

"I'm not only worried about myself. I'm also worried about Quinn and her well-being so I must think for us all."

Lucian nods his head in agreement while I try not to feel so uncomfortable at being the center of this conversation without actually being a part of it. I'm drawn out of my thoughts when Lucian shakes me gently.

"Quinn I am going to leave for the evening but I will see you tomorrow at school in my class and I expect the finished piece as was our agreement."

I look at him and smile showing the barest hint of teeth. "Of course Lucian, I would expect nothing less."

I walk my new mentor to the front door and watch as he gets in his car and drives off. It's only then that I feel the exhaustion that has begun to seep into my body and it feels like my body grows heavy with sleep. I hurriedly go through my nightly routine and then climb into bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow I am drifting off to sleep.

As I sleep I am pulled into a most vivid dream.

A voice came to the dream, a soft contralto, "You've come." She kneels beside me her satin evening gown a mere whisper. She was a brunette beauty with her hair piled atop her head, leaving her neck in that curve that I longed to taste. She leaned over me as I fell to the floor. Her amber brown eyes searched my own. Then with a simple gesture we were no longer on the floor but on a huge four poster bed. She lay down beside me her head lying on the same pillow as my own. I didn't have the will to move away so transfixed by her as I was. She lays a hand gently on my cheek caressing. My eyes close and I take in a shuddering breath. "Quinn," she purred as she leaned in close, "If you want to be mine, you will be." She leaned our faces close and the hand that was caressing my face was now solid and kept me turned toward that lovely face.

I spoke before our mouths touched, "So you want this?"

"Oh yes," She whispered it against my lips, and then kissed me. She didn't just kiss me, she explored me. My hands slid over her clothes and I felt the body underneath and my hands seemed to know that body. When her mouth found my breast it startled me because I wasn't expecting it. She bit me lightly, which made me cry out and my body writhed off the bed. She pulled back and smiled at me her eyes filled with an amber light that made them seem to glow. She climbed my body and pressed her mouth to mine. I kissed that mouth as if it were air, and food and water all rolled into one. I marveled at how small her mouth was, how dainty. How I'd long to kiss that mouth again, and I knew with her body on top of mine that that was true. We removed the rest of our clothes and ended up on top of her and my body seemed to forget that it wasn't male. I pressed her into the bed, with my body between her legs. But I could not do what I truly wanted, because I wanted nothing more than to pierce that body. I wanted to plunge parts that I did not have into parts of her that I did have. She lay underneath me with her dark hair spilling around her body and across the pillows. Her lips were parted and her eyes filled with eagerness. I knew that nothing else mattered if she kept looking at me like that. She then switched positions and laid me back against the bed and began to kiss her way down my body. I watched her eyes roll up to look at me as she licked and bit her way down my body leaving me a shuddering mess. The sight of her over my groin made me writhe. I gazed at her with her mouth between my legs, and her tongue found me and traced me. Licked me and finally she sucked me lightly at first and then deeper and deeper until I was over the edge. I roiled against her, a hand lightly on the back of her head keeping her firmly pressed against me as I rode out my orgasm. I screamed and clawed at the pillows as she kept up her oral assault until I lay boneless my eyes blind with pleasure. I felt her move up beside me and gently nuzzle into my body. It was hard for me to look at her as the world was still white edged with orgasm. She straddled my body once more leaning in until our lips met. "Until next time," she whispered before our lips met and I tasted my body on her mouth. We kissed and the dream broke, and I woke with the taste of her kiss on my lips.

I gasped for air sitting up in bed drenched in a cold sweat and my loins aching from my erotic dream. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep until I took care of myself. With the dream still so vivid in my mind and the image of Rachel bringing me to orgasm I quickly tumbled over the edge. I lay there basking in the afterglow and decided I needed to ask Lucian if my dreams had anything to do with the future. I feel back asleep a short while later and my head was filled with dreams of the dark haired diva that I had intense feelings for.

I woke the next morning feeling well rested despite my dreams. I showered quickly and then got dressed for the day. I put on a grey button up shirt that I rolled up to my elbows and then a pair of dark blue skinny jeans along with my calf high doc martins. I braid my hair again putting the leather spike strip back into my hair. I then apply black eyeliner and a dark lip stain. I look at my reflection in the mirror and smile. I head downstairs grabbing my back pack along with my helmet. I make sure I have the drawing for Lucian and then I pull my helmet firmly on my head. I start my bike and it roars to life rumbling under me. I pull out of the drive way and head to the local coffee shop for a little pick me up. I park my bike and pull off my helmet and then slip on a pair of reflective aviators. I walk smoothly into the shop and breathe deeply of the aroma of coffee. I order a caramel macchiato and sit at a nearby table deciding to relax knowing I have a good half an hour till school starts. I'm sitting there enjoying my coffee when I hear a voice I recognize. I look up and see Kurt walk in with his boyfriend Blaine. I smile at the two and wish I could be like that with Rachel. I immediately stuff those thoughts down which causes my wolf to growl at me. Worried I might be losing control I decide to leave the coffee shop, but right as I am about to leave someone opens the door knocking my coffee onto my clean shirt. I hiss as the warm drink soaks into my shirt and heats the skin of my arm. I quickly undo the buttons of my shirt and pull it off my muscled frame leaving me standing there in a thin wife beater. I look at the skin on my left arm which took the worst of it and find it is bright red. The person I bumped into is rambling off apologies and its then that I realize that the person that ran into me is Rachel. My wolf immediately perks up and the memories from last night surface strongly in my mind. I try to stuff them down but to no avail. Luckily I am saved by Santana, she comes and stands between me and Rachel and lays a comforting hand on my arm which settles my wolf. Nodding at Santana I flee the coffee shop before anyone can ask questions. I shove my soiled shirt into my backpack and pull my helmet on and drive quickly to school. I park and jump off my bike grabbing my bag and rushing into school. I head straight to Lucian's class. I find the door open and barge into the class. I slam my back pack and helmet on the table. The loud sound echoes in the quiet of the classroom. Lucian appears out of the backroom and I turn to face him. His eyes search my features and he crosses the room quickly to me.

"Quinn listen to me, you have to listen to me. Concentrate on my voice, you need to calm down."

I take deep steadying breaths and I feel my body visibly relax. My eyes change back as do the teeth in my mouth, well somewhat. I check them in the mirror and find that my canines are still somewhat pointed, but at least my eyes are back to their natural hazel color. I breathe a sigh of relief and lean languidly against one of the art tables. Lucian sits solemnly on one of the nearby tables watching me.

"Quinn mind telling me what happened?"

I sigh and push a wisp of hair that has fallen in front of my eyes out of my face. "It all started with this really vivid dream I had last night. It was of me and Rachel, and we ended up having sex. I woke up and it felt like it actually happened. And so this morning I was out getting coffee before school and as I was leaving someone spilled coffee on me which is why I am only wearing a wife beater. That person was Rachel and all of the feelings from that dream came rushing back. If Santana hadn't been there and stepped into the situation I would have wolfed out. My eyes and teeth were already changed and I was about a hairs breath away from kissing her which wouldn't have ended well for either of us."

I run a hand across my eyes as I feel tears form. "Why does this have to be so hard? I don't want to be in love with someone I can't have."

I hear a gasp from the door way and look up to find none other than Brittany standing in the door way.

Lucian looks between us but I motion for her to enter the room and he backs off giving us a chance to talk.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey Britt. What's up?" I try to keep my voice level even though I want nothing more than to cry.

She shifts nervously from foot to foot. "Does Sanny hate me? I don't want her to hate me. I love her but I don't' want to hurt her."

I sigh and take one of Brittany's hands in my own. "Britt she doesn't hate you, it's just hard for her to be around you when she has such strong feelings for you, especially when you are with Artie."

"I'm not with Artie anymore."

That stops me cold and I look at her, "What did you say?"

"I'm not with Artie. I didn't like not having Sanny so I decided I didn't want to be with Artie if Sanny wasn't going to be friends with me."

"So you're saying you want to be with Santana?"

"Yes. I love her; I'm just not sure she wants to be with me."

"She does Britt she just doesn't know how to show you that she really cares. You'll just have to be there for her and show her that you care about her."

Brittany hugs me and I hug her lightly back. "That's just like you and Rachel. You just have to wait and show her that you love her."

I look at Brittany with shock written all over my features, "What did you say about me and Rachel?"

"Oh I just said that you love her. Which is obvious, I mean it's like me liking ducks. It's just how you feel."

"Does anyone else know that I like Rachel?"

Brittany shakes her head and her pony tail bounces. "Nope, just me and I promise not to tell. And your new teacher friend kind of reminds me of a cute puppy dog."

I look over at Lucian and see him crack a tiny smile. I look back at Brittany and then pull her into a hug.

"Thanks for keeping my secret. And just wait for Santana she'll come around."

"You're welcome, but I so think you and Rachel will be a cute couple."

And with that Brittany skips out of the classroom no doubt to find Santana. I turn and find Lucian laughing at his desk. "Lucian what's so funny?"

"Your friend, you wouldn't think she would be smart, but she sees the truth behind who people really are."

I think that over for a moment and nod, "I agree she really does see more than everyone else."

"So other than your slip up this morning how are you doing?"

I ponder his question momentarily, "Well I'm good but I'm drawn to Rachel more and more. Especially after my dream last night."

"Well see if you can change around your schedule, the less time you spend with her the less likely you will lose control."

The bell rings and I look at Lucian before handing him the piece I did for his class. He takes the artwork and hands me a grey t-shirt to put over my wife beater.

I take the grey shirt and pull it over my head and walk out of the class. The t-shirt is a little snug and shows off how sculpted my body has become and I notice some of the looks that I am getting in the hallway.

I just ignore most of the people and head to my classes for the day. Someone must have been looking out for me because I manage to avoid Rachel all day. By the time I get to Lucian's class I am much more relaxed. I slink into the class and take a seat in the back of the class. Lucian begins by prefacing the day with an art lesson on color and teqnique. The he gives us free reign to sketch out what we are going to be painting for our first project. I slip on my headphones and the music from the movie Burlesque fills my ears. I settle into the music and begin sketching out a picture. It's only once I have the figure drawn that I realize I have drawn Rachel Berry. I grab my eraser and make as if to erase what I have drawn but someone grabs my wrist. I look up to see Lucian standing there. I sullenly pull my headphones out of my ears. "What?"

"You will continue with this. I won't have you trashing all of this hard work just because you decided to change your subject."

I sigh and put my headphones back in and finish sketching. Once I'm done I look at the picture and realize that the way I drew Rachel is how I saw her in my dream, with her brunette locks in an up do and wearing an evening gown from the 18th century.

I decide to run with the project and instead of stopping with just the sketch begin to paint. I grab the necessary colors and put them onto a plate and set about mixing the right skin tone that would work for the base color. Once I have it I begin to paint. Soon the picture is becoming more and more lifelike and I have a slight smirk growing on my face, until the bell rings signaling that the last class of the day is over. I reluctantly put away my supplies and leave my canvas out so that it can dry. Since I am the last one in the class Lucian comes over to closer inspect my work. He looks it over with an appraising eye then looks at me.

"So where did the idea for this come from?"

I feel a blush rising in my cheeks, "Well it's from the dream I had last night."

Lucian laughs, a deep hearty laugh and I blush even worse. "Ah Quinn there is nothing to be ashamed of. You are very adept with your art and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Although it's so obvious that you love this girl, in fact I'm sure you've had feelings for her even before you turned."

I stare a Lucian slack jawed, "Wait are you saying that I loved Rachel before I was a wolf? But I treated her horribly; I threw slushies' at her, called her names and was an all-around nasty bitch to her."

Lucian smiles, "Exactly, that was you trying to deflect your feelings so you did the only thing you knew how to. You lashed out. Speaking of lashing out we need to work on your control. So how about we meet at the park by your house and work on some fighting teqniques. I'll get Stephen to meet us there and we'll get you into true fighting style."

I smile and nod at him, grabbing my back pack while heading out the door. As I'm heading out of school I see Santana waiting by my bike. I walk over to her and look at her quizzically.

"S, what's up?"

"Not much just wanted to see if you were okay, especially after Berry spilled coffee on you this morning."

"Yeah I'm okay, but I thank my lucky stars that you were there. You saved me from myself."

"It was nothing, friends help friends, it's what we do."

I shift nervously before deciding on asking the question that has been bothering me.

"Did Rachel, by any chance recognize me?"

"No she didn't which surprised me. But you do look really different. I mean you look like something out of a Tomb Raider film, which is totally different from your preppy look last year. It's no wonder she doesn't recognize you. Although she did ask if I had seen you and if you were coming back to Glee."

He throat tightens, "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I had seen you but I doubted you would be back in Glee club anytime soon."

"Well I'm hoping to be back sooner rather than later, by the way what project has Mr. Schuster given you guys?"

"We are supposed to pick a song that reflects what we want, or a memory that we think of fondly."

"Well do you have a song picked out?"

"No I have no idea what I'm going to do."

I smile slyly, "Well how about the song "Into the Morning" by the Weekend."

"What the hell is that? I've never heard of that."

"It's a song that's in this movie called D.E.B.S. which I'm sure you will like. If you're free later you could come over and we can watch it."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll text you and we can set something up."

With that Santana turns and walks away. I watch her go then get on my bike and drive out to the park.

When I get there I see Lucian and Stephen are waiting for me. I approach them and expect Lucian to tell me what we are going to be doing when all of a sudden Stephen launches himself at me. I dodge him and roll to my feet. He comes at me again and strikes at me with his left. I use m palm and deflect his shot and land a solid hit to his right shoulder. He stumbles but regains his footing. He comes at me again and this time I see his hands now have claws. I spend most of my time blocking and waiting, trying to find an opening in his defense. Finally I spot it and slice low but then at the last second make a quick swipe to the right side of his chest and the left side of his face. I catch him and feel his skin tear under my claws. I pull back worriedly, wondering if I hurt him badly. Lucian steps in between us and looks over Stephens wounds which have already begun to heal.

"Well so much for you learning from Stephen. I think most of the time you spend fighting will be spent with me. Stephen can teach you all of the ins and outs of werewolf etiquette which is something you need to know as well."

So for the next hour I spend training with Lucian on control and fighting. I feel like an outmatched pup against Lucian and come away battered and bruised but I will heal quickly. I head home tired and sore but feeling accomplished.

Once home I text Santana and invite her over for the movie. I shower quickly and by the time she shows up my hair is dry and I'm dressed in basketball shorts and a tank top. We head up to my room and settle into my bed and watch the movie. By the time the movie is over Santana is all for the idea of singing "Into the Morning" by the Weekend.

For a while we sit and talk about school and what's been going on then we end up on the topic of sexuality.

"Santana I know you probably don't want to talk about this but what is it like to be with a girl?"

She looks at me and smiles, "Q, it's the best thing ever. I can't exactly describe it but it's amazing."

I smile at her shyly, "What's it like to kiss a girl?"

"It's soft and warm. I really don't know how to describe it."

"Show me?"

Santana looks at me, "Q have you lost your marbles?"

I look at her pleadingly and she relents, "Alright but just a quick kiss."

She leans over and places her lips on mine and yeah it's nice but there aren't fireworks or anything like that.

I smile sheepishly when i pull away, "Sorry for asking that of you, I'm just curious, this is all so new to me."

Santana snorts, "Well face it Fabray, you're gay. And you like Berry. Now all you have to do is figure out how to woo her and get her away from Finn."

I smile, if only it were so easy. "No first I have to learn control and then maybe we can try all the other things."

"True, control would be a good thing."

The two of us sit and talk for about an hour more, and by the time we are done Santana has convinced me to play guitar and harmonize with her on her Glee project. What in the world have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review they make my day!<strong>


	4. Protector

Hey guys hope you like this newest chapter of my story. In this chapter you will meet someone new, who becomes quite close to Quinn. This chapter does have some important parts to it. So i hope you all like it as much as i do!

* * *

><p>The next day I met Santana before school and we got coffee together. We were sitting in the coffee shop when Karfosky walks over to the table. My wolf bristles and watches him intently. He looks at Santana and sneers, "So who's this? Your new dyke friend?"<p>

I growl low in my chest, angry that this homophobic bastard talks down to my friend.

I stand slowly my chair scraping back on the floor. I level him with a cold stare. Karfosky looks at me, "What are you going to do, your nothing but a sisssy."

I quietly reply, "No I think it is you who are a sissy as you put it. You put down the people who love their own gender because you can't come to grips with the fact you like guys."

By now the coffee shop has fallen silent and all eyes are trained on us.

I can see the anger brewing in Karfosky's eyes and I know that he is going to try and hit me. He swings at me but I grab his hand in my own and squeeze down. I can hear the bones creaking and let go. He cradles his hand in his own and walks away from us yelling over his shoulder, "You freak."

Santana looks up at me, "Girl you just set yourself up for a world of hurt at school."

Before I can answer another voice does so. "Yes you did, but I applaud you for taking such valiant action." I turn around to find Lucian standing there but he also has a companion with him. The young man behind Lucian seems terribly out of place. He's wearing a black tank top along with a pair of black jeans and combat boots. His head is clean shaven on the sides and he has a Mohawk but even with all the black clothes and the cool hair he looks out of place and a little lost.

Lucian looks from the boy to me, "Quinn I need to speak with you about something."

I look to Santana, "Bitch, go I gots this. I'll see your ass in school." I chuckle and follow Lucian outside and then to his car. He gets in the front seat while I get in the passenger seat and the boy gets in the back.

"So what's going on Lucian? Couldn't this wait?"

Lucian looks at me and his eyes flash with an emotion I don't truly understand.

"No this could not wait. You are an alpha without a pack, and because of that you are at risk for coming under attack. Now my friend here is without a protector."

I look at the young man sitting in the back seat and see that he looks more relaxed than he did in the coffee shop so I turn back to Lucian.

"Ok so why does he need protection?"

Lucian looks at the young man and the young man speaks up.

"My name is Andy and why I need protection is the simple fact that I have been abused. I've become so accustomed to it that I don't know anything else."

I look at him in shock. I lean over the chair and place my hand lightly on his own. I feel my powers surge and feel my beast rushing forward. In my mind's eye I see my wolf pacing back and forth and then I see a black panther which I can only assume to be Andy. I figure that the two might attack each other but instead my wolf goes to his beast and rubs its face next to the panthers and the panther does the same in return. I'm jerked back to reality by Lucian placing his hand on my arm. I look from Lucian back to Andy and he looks at me with his lilac eyes and I scramble out of the passenger seat and into the back seat. Andy immediately latches onto me burying his head into my chest. I rub soothing circles on his back and feel him relax and I hear him purring, the rumbling sound filling his chest. Once he lifts his head and looks at me there are tears filling his beautiful eyes.

"Thank you, it has been so long since I have had someone hold me just for the sake of holding me." He lowers his head and looks down. I place a finger lightly under his chin and make him look at me. "Andy I will never do anything to hurt you, but if we want to make whatever this is work I need to at least know a lit bit about you."

He sighs and I see him begin to fold in on himself so I pull him to me letting his head rest on the exposed skin of my neck.

He talks in a quiet voice, strained with tears. "My parents died when I was very young and I was sent to live with a man who turned out to be very abusive, when I was thirteen I ran away from him and lived on the streets. I was found by Lucian a couple of months ago but I was so submissive and masochistic at the time that I had problems saying no as well as drug problems. Lucian has helped me clean up my act but without someone who is my dominate I have been lost. I need that in my life, I need you."

He wraps his arms around me and I feel the hard muscles of his body, which are quite like mine.

"Thank you for sharing Andy. I will be your dominate but I will not be with you sexually. I can't."

I feel him whine against my chest. "Andy it has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with me. I don't like guys, I'm attracted to women."

He nods his understanding and buries his head deeper into my shoulder. "I understand, but can we still cuddle?"

I look from Andy to Lucian and then back.

"We can still cuddle but with we have to at least be wearing clothes."

Lucian cuts in at that point, "It would actually be more beneficial for him if there was more skin on skin contact so you should at least strip down to your bra and panties when you cuddle."

I gape at Lucian but from what I have read with Stephen that is the case with most were animals. I sigh and answer aloud so Andy will be able to understand. "Alright we can cuddle with less clothes on but you must wear boxers, no exceptions."

Andy pulls away from me and his happiness is evident in his bright lilac eyes. "Thank you Quinn."

He leans in and kisses me lightly on the cheek and I can't help but blush, because as of late I haven't been one for the whole touchy feely crap with anyone.

I pull away from Andy and look at my watch. My eyes bug out of my head when I see that I have missed my first period class. I turn and look at Lucian with wide eyes.

"Lucian, can we get to school? I'd rather not miss any more of my day."

Lucian chuckles, "Most kids wouldn't care about school, but you, your worried you missed one class."

I frown at him and he just laughs harder but he listens and drives both Andy and I to school.

We both get out of the car and I walk into school with my normal swagger. I decide to take Lucian's advice and not be too worried about missing one class. I walk suavely to the main office with Andy following me exuding his own brand of badassness. I guess being his protector he picks things up from me. I smile at him and show a bit of canine. We get his schedule from the office and I'm not surprised to find that Andy is in every single one of my classes, most likely Lucians doing. Instead of going to class I take Andy around school and show him were things are. When we are done with that, I head to the bleachers and perch on the top rail smoking a cigarette. Andy watches my every move, his lilac eyes burning into me. I pass try to pass him the cigarette but he turns it down. I shrug and take another puff on it, inhaling deep into my lungs. I'm not prepared for what comes next. Andy grabs the sides of my face and pulls me to him, mashing our lips together and I have no choice but to exhale into his mouth.

I push him off of me and growl, "Andy what did I tell you earlier?"

Andy exhales the smoke and looks at me with sad eyes, "You said no sexual contact. I'm sorry I over stepped."

I run a hand through my hair and sigh; it's too hard to stay mad at him when he is sorry. "It's okay, were just going to have to work on that." I put my cigarette out on my boot when I hear the bell ring and slip it back into my pack, saving it for later. I walk down the bleachers, Andy following me and head to my next class, Math ugh, I was so not looking forward to it.

While Andy and I are heading that way I feel Andy's beast reaching out to me as if warning me. I turn around to find Finn there with a blue slushy in hand. I manage to reach out and divert the cup from going all over me and it instead ends up on the floor. Andy stands next to me, his cool eyes looking at Finn, studying him. Andy smirks and speaks up. "You fool; you walk around thinking the whole world belongs to you just because you are on a sports team. You jocks are all the same; you would do anything to protect your precious reputation." Andy smiles a predatory smile before coming to stand behind me, a hand resting firmly on my hip the other on my thigh. He leans his head on top of mine.

"You think anyone different should be shunned, but in truth you aren't sure of yourself and whether or not you are different. You're not sure of anything and most of all you aren't sure of your love for her." Andy looks from Finn down the hall to Rachel who has just stepped out of her class. I tense and Andy feels it so her runs his hand along my stomach where my shirt has ridden up, giving him contact with my skin. My beast eases with the contact, but is still watching Rachel's approach with hungry eyes. Finn is looking at Andy incredulously as if he can't believe what he has just said. Finn is shocked out of his stupor when Rachel comes to stand next to him and places her hand on his arm. My wolf is battering against me wanting me to go after what it knows I want. I feel a slight pain between my legs and I turn my body so Andy and I am a little more front to front than our current position which had him pressed tightly against my back. I turn my head and watch with hooded eyes the conversation going on between Rachel and Finn.

"Finn how could you? You know how I feel about slushies! And you were going to slushie the new students before I had even asked them if they wanted to join Glee club. What kind of welcome were you trying to give them?"

Finn looks from Rachel back to Andy and I.

"Rachel look at them, they are freaks."

A frown mars Rachel's pretty face as she takes in Finns words. I unconsciously dig my nails into Andy's shoulders and he looks down at me questioningly. I realize what I am doing and release my tight hold on him.

"Well if you think they are freaks then what do you think of me? Tell me would you slushie me because I'm a freak?"

Finn looks at Rachel stupidly, "No I wouldn't slushie you, you're my girlfriend."

"Well maybe you should think about what you do to people. You are always chasing them away, I mean no one knows where Quinn is and word is that you were the last to see her over the summer. What did you do to her?"

Hearing Rachel so angry and wanting to know where I am makes something stir in me and I'm not sure what it is until I look at Andy and see him looking at me with awe.

"Your eyes, there like blue fire."

I frown, my eyes aren't blue, they are hazel what is he talking about. Its only when I catch a glimpse of myself in a nearby locker mirror that I see my eyes are a bright blue just like Andy said. I wrap my arms around Andy's chest and turn and look at Rachel and Finn.

"Rachel I didn't say anything to Quinn except that I didn't want to date her anymore, I just wanted to be friends." Rachel stamps her foot angrily and I smile.

"Finn you are a fool, you can't say things like that. Do you even know how to treat a girl? You didn't even know what kind of corsage to get Quinn for prom last year; I had to pick it out."

Hearing those words come out of Rachel's mouth, knowing that she picked out flowers for me, makes a low growl come out of my mouth. That sound makes both Rachel and Finn look at me. And its moments like this that I wish I could just run away. I bury my head into Andy's chest breathing deeply of his scent, closing my eyes so that the bright blue doesn't attract attention. I feel my wolf rise to the front when I feel a hand lightly resting on my shoulder. I know I can't turn around. I hear Rachel ask Andy, "Is she okay? Does she need to go to the nurse?"

I feel Andy shake his head and the hear him answer. "No I can take care of her but thank you for the offer."

And with that Andy sweeps me off my feet and carries me quickly to Lucian's classroom. By the time we get into the class room I'm groaning. Luckily Lucian doesn't have a class this period so he takes me into the storage room and lays me on the floor. I groan and curl up into a ball on the floor. I open my eyes and look at Lucian.

"Please help me, it hurts."

I reach a hand out for his as my eyes shut tightly in pain. Lucian runs his hand along my arm and I hear him say to Andy, "Her pants, take them off, I don't care if you have to shred them get them off her now."

I'm in too much pain at that moment to care and as I hear the shredding of my jeans I can't bring myself to worry. Once my pants are off the pain vanishes almost instantly. Andy is lying against my back but at this point in time I couldn't give a care. My gaze is focused solely on the appendage between my legs that wasn't there this morning. I start to cry, feeling scared and alone. Andy pulls me into his arms and brings me so that we are front to front. I cry into his shoulder and he holds me whispering soft soothing words. Once I have calmed down I pull away and look down at the penis that has somehow appeared between my legs, and to put it lightly I will say I'm well-endowed with 9 ½ inches. I look at Lucian for some answers, "Well care to tell me what the hell led to this?"

"What happened before Andy brought you here?"

"Finn almost threw a slushie at us and then Rachel was arguing with him."

Lucian hums as he listens to me. "Well the answer is simple, all of the female alphas I have known have been attracted to males, and you are the first to be attracted to females. So I'm guessing you grew you little friend there because your wolf wanted to stake its claim on Rachel."

I face palm and sit there on the floor thinking to myself, "What is my life coming to?"

Then I look between Andy and Lucian, "So now I have to learn how to live with this?"

Lucian looks at me apologetically, "It would seem that way. Now I would suggest you have Andy tell you a little about what to do and he can help you pick out clothes that would be comfortable for you. But for now you need some pants. Lucky for you I keep extra clothes here."

Lucian hands me a pair of heavily worn jeans but at the moment I don't care as long as I'm wearing clothes again. I pull my underwear back on thankful Andy had the sense of mind to not shred them when he took my pants off. I pull on the jeans and stand there stiffly, looking at Lucian. "Please don't make me stay for the rest of school, I feel terribly uncomfortable."

Lucian looks between Andy and I and then shakes his head yes, unable to hold back the chuckle. "Go on you two, get out of here. I will talk to the school and get them to excuse you both for the rest of the day. Andy make sure you take Quinn to go and get some clothes that will be more comfortable. Use the card I gave you and don't worry about prices."

Before I can say anything Andy is ushering me out of the back room and then out of the school. We get into Lucian's car and head out of town. We pass by the mall and I look at Andy curiously, "Where are we going? The mall was back that way."

Andy smiles, "Were not going to the mall, we are going to a shop that caters to were's."

After driving for twenty more minutes we pull into a nearly deserted parking lot. The windows of the store are blacked out and I watch as Andy gets out of the car and walks toward the building. I'm a little apprehensive but I don't want him getting himself into any trouble so I follow him. I catch up to him as he's opening the door and walk inside. My eyes quickly adjust the light in the store and I marvel at the clothes that are displayed and I have to agree with Andy that coming here was better than going to the mall. Andy comes to stand next to me when I see a skinny man with a tape measure on his shoulder walk out of the racks of clothes, he smiles when he sees Andy.

"Well look at you all grown up and bringing a lady friend."

Andy steps toward him and they rub cheeks in greeting. Andy smiles at the smaller man, "Yes it has been too long since I have been here. But I must inform you Quinn is not my lady friend, she is my protector."

The skinny man eyes me, and I look at him right back.

"So your Andy's protector? And why are you so special?"

I see a glint in his eye and feel his beast rushing forward, mine rushes forward to meet him. I see his animal and realize it's a wolf, the same as mine. When his wolf lays eyes on mine it rolls on its back bearing is soft underside to me in a sign of respect, signifying he knows I'm his better.

Once all the metaphysical ship has stopped the skinny man who I now know is Daniel, looks at me.

"So what can I do for you? It's been so long since I have had an alpha in my store it's kind of unreal."

I look to Andy and then back to Daniel.

"Well to put it plainly, I need clothes that would be comfortable for a guy to wear, especially in the crotch area."

Daniel looks at me confused so I decide to just tell him.

"Ok I'm the first female alpha to like girls so I kind of grew a penis and it's not going away, so I need clothes that won't make me feel like their squeezing the life out of my friend."

Daniel nods his head in understanding. "Well that's simple enough." He then turns to Andy. "Is she close to your size?"

Andy nods his head, "Yes, she's about the same size."

Daniel whistles, "Well sounds like you got quite the package girlie." Its then I realize that Andy and Daniel had been talking about package size.

"Can we please stop talking about that and get me some clothes."

"Alright girl, hold your horses and we will get you some clothes. Now is price going to be an issue?"

I shake my head no, and now I wish I hadn't because Daniel's eyes light up like a kid in a candy shop and he reminds me a little bit of Kurt. Now I'm wondering what I'm in for.

* * *

><p>Hey guys i hope you like this chapter. I would like to know what you think of Andy. I should have a link to a picture of him posted soon, if you want to see what i think he looks like. Next chapter you will see more of Quinn, Andy and Daniel's shopping experience. Quinns new look that Andy helps her with and then her performance with Santana in Glee. So thats quite a bit to look forward too. Also there will be some Faberry! :)<p> 


	5. Coming Clean

Here is the next chapter of my story and i would like to dedicate it to my lovely girlfriend who i know is reading this. :)

If anyone ever has any comments or questions just pm me , i'll always listen. Well i hope you all love this next chapter.

* * *

><p>So as Daniel hands me various clothes I look at Andy and ask, "So what makes these clothes better than what we could have bought at the mall?"<p>

"Well for one all of the clothes will be tailored just for you, and they won't shred to pieces if you change in your clothes. Daniel is good with magic and has weaved spells into whatever he makes."

Finally Daniel has finished piling clothes in my arms and proceeds to lead me back to the dressing room. I have to wonder what I did to deserve torture like this. Daniel makes me model each outfit for him.

Finally I have five brand new outfits picked out and each one has some kind of leather on it. They all kind of remind me of something Avril Lavigne might wear but I'm okay with that. Next Daniel asks me if he can do something with my hair, I shrug and reply, "Sure I don't see why not.

So Daniel leads me to the back room of his store which has a hairdresser's chair. I sit down and let him get to work. I must have dosed off at some point because I wake up to Andy gently shaking me.

"Hey sleepy head wake up and see what Daniel did to your hair."

I open my eyes and look at the mirror. I'm surprised to see my hair now has dark brown streaks running through it along with several pink and green ones as well. I run a hand through my hair and smile.

"Thanks, I actually like it like this."

Daniel smirks, "Of course you do. I did it."

I laugh and get out of the chair. I stretch and I can feel the bones in my shoulders pop. I shake my hair out and it falls to frame my face nicely. I then go to the new clothes and pick out something to put on. I end up deciding on a leather vest and pull off the shirt I am currently wearing and then put on the vest over my bra. I turn to look at Daniel and Andy. "So what do you think?"

Both of them nod enthusiastically, "It looks great."

I smile and pull Andy out of the store with me, while he carries everything I have bought. We pile the objects into the car and Andy gets into the driver's seat while I settle into the passenger's seat.

He drops me off at my house and helps me carry all of my things inside. My father is sitting in the front room and raises an eyebrow when he sees Andy. He calls me over after I have directed Andy to my room.

"Quinn, although I am all for you having a relationship, I don't really approve of your boyfriend coming over uninvited."

I laugh uncontrollably at my father, and the fact that he thought Andy was my boyfriend. My laughter is just subsiding when Andy comes and stands next to me. My father is looking at me curiously so I get my laughter under control enough to answer him.

"Dad Andy is not my boyfriend, he is under my protection and that is all."

At my words my father's brow creases, "But your wolf is in love, if it isn't him then who is it?"

I sigh and place a hand steadily on Andy's arm, "Dad, I'm in love with a human, but I love them with all my heart, they are my one and only."

My heart is beating hard enough that it feels like it might beat out of my chest.

"Quinn it doesn't matter if they are a were or a human as long as you are happy with him then I am happy for you."

I inwardly wince when my father says him. I take a deep breath and blurt out, "I'm in love with Rachel Berry."

There is a moment of complete silence and I feel as if you could hear a pin drop.

My father looks at me as if his eyes are going to bug out of his head.

"Wait, the girl in your Glee club?"

"Yes that would be the one."

My father is quiet for several moments and I get scared, so I turn and bury my head into Andy's chest. He rubs soothing circles on my back while I await what I can only assume to be a huge out burst from my father.

I hear my father call me softly, "Quinn, hun, I need you to look at me."

I turn my head to look at him and my eyes are shining brightly with unshed tears.

I can see the pain etched onto my father's face, as he gently pulls me to him.

"Quinn I don't care who you love, as long as you are happy and they make you happy."

He hugs me tightly and I feel as if a weight I didn't know was there has been lifted from my shoulders.

I pull back from my father and smile, "Thank you dad, it means a lot to have you support me."

I walk away from my father, leading Andy to the door. We pause a moment at the door and I look into his lilac eyes, "Thank you for everything Andy, today you were my rock and you kept me anchored and sane. For that I am grateful." I lay my hand gently on his chest over his heart, "You are my equal in this because sometimes I will need protecting just like you and I am glad to know you will be there for me."

Andy ducks his head shyly, "It was nothing."

I lift his head and look him steadily in the eyes, "It was everything Andy." I pull him into a hug and feel his strong arms wrap around me. We pull apart and he walks to Lucian's car. I watch as he pulls out of the drive and until his tail lights fade into the distance. I'm about to go back inside when the roar of a loud engine catches my attention. I look and see a red Porsche 911 pull into the driveway. I stare incredulously as Stephen gets out of the car and walks over to me.

He sets the keys in my hand and I just look from him to the keys and back to the car.

"How did you… I mean where did this come from?"

"This is not from me if that is what you are asking, it is a gift from the council. A kind of welcoming gift if you will."

"Whoa."

"Yeah you can say that again, this is one sweet ride. Just try not to get pulled over driving it."

I give Stephen a salute, "Yes sir, I will try my best."

He shakes his head laughing at my little act.

"So do you think you could give your teacher a ride home?"

I smile at him spinning the keys on my finger, "I thought you would never ask."

The two of us get into the car and I drive Stephen home. I have to say the thrill of being in control of that much horse power has me giddy as hell. I drop Stephen off at his house and head home. I am driving along when I spot a figure walking along the sidewalk, arms wrapped tightly around themselves to keep them warm. I pull over and get out of the car when I realize the person is none other than Rachel Berry. She must have heard my footsteps because she speeds up and I jog to catch up with her. I tap her on the shoulder and she spins around with a can of mace in her hand. I throw up my arms in case she decides to use it.

"Whoa Rachel, easy with the mace, I just wanted to see if you wanted a ride home."

She looks at me as if trying to place me, "Wait you're the new girl that Finn almost slushied right?"

I sigh, was I really so different that Rachel didn't know it was me?

"Yeah I'm the girl he tried to throw the drink on, but if I may ask what are you doing walking home alone at this hour?"

Rachel shivers against the cold, "Well my boyfriend and I got into an argument and he was being stupid and didn't want to drive me home so I started walking."

I think things over and then decide to screw rational thought and offer her a ride.

"Well would you like a ride home, it is a bit chilly to be walking."

I can almost see Rachel brighten at the prospect of getting a ride.

"That would be amazing, and you are right it is a bit cold to be out walking. I should have just asked one of my dad's to come pick me up." Rachel looks at me with a worried expression when she says that, "You don't' have a problem with that do you?"

I snort and look at Rachel, "That would be pretty contradictory of me since my best friend Andy, the guy you saw me with earlier today is gay." By the time we have finished talking we are standing beside my Porsche and I open the door for her. Rachel gets in the car and I shut the door then quickly run around to the other side.

I get into the driver's seat and get the car going. I fiddle with the radio until I find a station I can stand. We are driving along toward Rachel's house after she had given me directions when I hear the first notes of Christina Perri's song A Thousand Years.

"Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more."

My voice trails off when I realize Rachel is looking at me funny. "Your voice sounds so familiar are you sure I don't know you?"

Its only then that I notice that she is slurring her words slightly, because I have been so distracted by the overwhelming scent of vanilla, and I realize she is drunk. She leans over and places a hand on my cheek and I'm thankful that we have reached her house. My beast roils under my skin and I try my best to control it. I get out of the car and make my way to the passenger side and get Rachel out. I walk her to the door and ring the doorbell praying someone is home

I look at Rachel and I know in my heart she won't remember what I am about to say.

"You are such a pretty girl Rachel and you deserve so much better. I just wish that it could be me, Quinn Fabray, that you were in love with. And a part of me wishes that you will remember this."

I place a quick kiss on her cheek before pulling away and running to my car before my beast can claim me. I wait until I see the door open and Rachel gently led inside by one of her fathers, then I drive home breathing heavily. Knowing that I had come close to the edge and was still teetering there precariously I head back home as fast as I can. I run up to my room and slam the door shut as my body begins to change. I hear the jeans I'm wearing shred but the vest that I got today stays on my body as I change, forming to my body's contours. The change is quick and almost painless but my heart is hurting. I pace to my window and sit staring out at the night sky. Somehow I manage to get the window open without breaking in and I let out a mournful howl that I'm sure can be heard across town. Once I have howled my grief, I curl up into a ball, wishing that I could just disappear.

I wake up the next morning still curled by my window. I get up and drag my tired body to the shower. I let the hot water hit my body and relax, letting the tears I have been holding back finally fall. Once my tears have abated I finish my shower and get dressed for school. I pull on a pair of black leather pants, a red silk tank top and a white dress shirt, all of which I got from Daniel. I pull on a pair of combat boots and then throw my hair up in a messy braid. Instead of eating breakfast I rush out the door and get into my new car and drive to the coffee shop in town. I pull up in my Porsche and sit there debating on whether I should go in or not. Finally I relent and head in because my stomach is complaining that its hungry.

I order myself a bowl of oatmeal and a regular coffee and sit down to mull things over. I hear my cellphone go off and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey bitch where are you?"

"I'm at the coffee shop."

"Well watch out Berry is looking for you, well Quinn but that's you so I thought I would warn you."

I almost choke on the coffee I had just sipped, "Alright Santana, I'm going to head to school do you want me to pick you up."

"Nah I'm already here so I'll see you when you get here."

"Yeah it will be kind of hard to miss me."

"Why's that?"

"Because I got a new car."

Not wanting to talk anymore I hang up the phone and clean up the leftovers of my breakfast, then head out to my car.

I drive slowly to school wondering how I am going to avoid Rachel and whether she remembers anything from last night.

I pull into the school parking lot and I can almost feel the eyes of every student on me. I park my car and take a steadying breath. I open my door and get out.

I don't see Rachel so I shoulder my bag and head into school as quickly as I can. I am heading by my locker when I see Finn walking down the hall way the opposite direction. In a move of pure swiftness I grab his shirt and slam him into the nearest locker.

"Finn Hudson, mark my words if you ever give Rachel anything to drink ever again and then let her walk home by herself I shall personally castrate you. Got that?"

I shake him for good measure before once more stepping back into his personal space. "And just what were you trying to do by getting her drunk? Where you trying to get into her pants because if that's what was going on then so help me god.."

I don't finish my sentence because I hear Rachel calling Finn's name. I give him one last look and book it down the hall and around the corner so as not to come into close contact with Rachel.

I'm leaning against the wall with my eyes closed and my breath coming in short gasps when I feel a hand on my arm. I startle and my eyes fly open only to find Andy peering at me intently.

"Are you okay?"

"Define okay."

I sigh and lean back against the wall trying to hold the tears at bay, but to no avail. Tears run down my face as I turn and look at Andy, "I don't know if I can do this, if she doesn't love me then it will break me into a million pieces."

I hold onto his shoulders and cry only to hear someone down the hall yelling. My sobs subside and I listen intently.

"Berry what the hell is your problem? I don't know where Quinn is, I've told you that so many times. And nows you've gone and made me angry."

I know at that moment I've got to pull myself together and go sort things out between Rachel and Santana before something awful happens.

I rush down the hall with Andy on my heels and when I come around the corner I see Santana in Rachel's face. I move quickly and stand between the two of them my back to Rachel.

"Hey easy there, what is it with everyone in this school picking fights?"

"Come on just move out of the way , I wasn't going to do anything to her."

I quirk a little smile at Santana, "Sure you weren't and that's why you were in her face."

With a quick glance over my shoulder I say, "You can go now, I've got this."

I hear Rachel's hesitant footsteps as she moves away and then I grab Santana's arm and pull her into the nearest bathroom.

"Are you insane Santana? I could have hurt you, please don't go after Rachel like that again. I'm begging you for your own safety."

It's then that Santana sees my face and my red rimmed eyes.

"Jesus, Q you look a wreck what happened to you?"

I sigh and lean against one of the sinks before answering. "I was driving home last night when I saw Rachel walking home alone and she looked cold. I pulled over and got out of the car and then asked if she wanted a ride. She didn't recognize me but then remembered I was the girl Finn almost threw a slushie on so she accepted the ride. It was when we were driving and almost to Rachel's house when Christina Perri's A Thousand Years came on the radio and I sang the first bit. By the end of the chorus we had arrived at her house.

Rachel is looking at me funny and says, "Your voice sounds so familiar are you sure I don't know you?"

It's at the moment when she places a hand on my cheek that I realize she is drunk. I get her quickly out of my car and walk her to her door. I ring the doorbell and turn to Rachel.

"You are such a pretty girl Rachel and you deserve so much better. I just wish that it could be me, Quinn Fabray, that you were in love with. And a part of me wishes that you will remember this."

I place a quick kiss on her cheek and then book it to my car. I wait until she is inside and then I drive home. It was so hard San, it almost broke me. What should I do?"

"Well what you are going to do is perform in Glee with me later today and after that song you are going to sing A Thousand Years and see she remembers. And then you can tell everyone it's you."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I open them again and turn to Santana.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p>

Also if you want to see what Andy looks like go here volerian dot deviantart dot com/art/Andy-WIP-282265966


	6. Into the Morning

To all of my readers, if you aren't going to read my story anymore, you don't really need to tell me. And the thing is if you review every chapter i ask what those people want to see, so if you aren't happy you should have reviewed more because i would have asked what you wanted to see. So no complaining, and if you don't like it, don't review, its that simple.

Sorry about that, it had to be said. Now on with the next chapter. :) Oh and a thank you to all of the people who review my stories, you guys make my day! And again reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day goes by quickly and when I walk into my last class of the day comes around I'm shaking.<p>

I take my seat in Lucian's class and pull out my painting. I grab the necessary paints and brushes then set about finishing the painting of Rachel while listening to the song A Thousand Years on repeat on my iPod.

I am so immersed in my work that I don't notice that a small crowd has formed around me to watch me work. I put the last highlights on the painting and set my brush down grinning from ear to ear, that is until I look up and see the people standing around the table. I startle and end up stepping back onto the stool I was previously perched on. I lose my footing and grab onto the table for support.

Once I am standing again I look at the people standing around my table, "Okay what are you all doing standing there? It's kind of creepy if you know what I mean."

One of the girls speaks up, "Well we all finished our sketches when the teacher told us to do whatever we wanted to. I saw you working on you piece and came over to see and I couldn't leave, then more and more people came over and we kind of just stayed."

I sigh and sink back down onto the stool. "Okay, well since you are all standing there tell me what you think."

I hold up my canvas and wait for the words to come, when no one speaks I poke my head around the canvas and find them all staring at the painting numbly.

I put the canvas down on the table with a slight chuckle, "I take it from the silence that you all like it."

All of the heads nod enthusiastically and I can't help the chuckle that escapes my lips.

Lucian walks over and looks at my piece with a keen eye.

"Very well done with all of the colors and skin tones, as well as all of the highlights and shadows. Although next time I would like you to do something more with the background and not just focus on the person, but other than that it's great. And with your permission I would like to put it in the case that has been set aside for artwork next to the trophy case."

I'm too excited from his praise to really understand what he is saying until he is no longer standing in front of me. I follow him quickly out of the classroom but I don't run because that would attract unwanted attention.

By the time I reach Lucian he has already placed the painting into the case and locked it back up. I look from Lucian to the case forlornly and then slink back to class.

I spend the rest of the class period wondering what people are going to think of it and what might happen in Glee. Finally the bell rings and I grab my bag and head to Glee. I meet Santana and Brittany in the hallway and Andy has tagged along from Lucian's class. All four of us walk into the class and I'm surprised to see we are all early. I get up and go over to talk to Brad. I ask him if he wouldn't mind getting an amp and guitar set up for me, while Andy would get the drums in place. By the time we have finished the drums are set up along with two guitars, one of which Lucian will play, although I'm a little apprehensive about that fact.

I'm fiddling with the guitar I'm going to be playing when Kurt and Mercedes walk into the classroom talking.

"Did you see that painting in the art case?"

"Yeah, and I have to say that girl looks a helluv a lot like Rachel."

"Oh please who would paint a picture of Rachel?"

The two quiet when I play a few chords on the guitar, and Kurt claps his hands over his ears

I smile cheekily, "Sorry I guess I should turn the volume down."

I reach over and turn the volume on the amp down slightly. Andy smiles at me as he spins the drumsticks around and plays a beat on the drums.

Moments later Lucian walks into the classroom, his hair looking the most tame I have ever seen it.

He heads over to me and I hand him the bass guitar and go over the song quickly with him and give him some sheet music to look over.

By the time Mr. Schue walks into the room I'm a little worried seeing how the only two people that aren't there are Rachel and Finn. Right as Mr. Schue goes to speak the door to the room slams open and Rachel hurries into the room followed by Finn.

"So you don't know who painted that picture?"

"No Finn, I told you I have no idea, now please lay off."

"No Rachel I want to know are you cheating on me?"

Rachel's eyes seem to cloud over with anger as I watch. "I've had enough Finn, just because I won't sleep with you, that doesn't mean I am cheating on you. And as of this moment we are done."

Rachel leaves Finn standing there and goes and sits behind Brittany. Finn slowly sits down by Puck, too shocked to say anything in reply.

Mr. Schue clears his throat, "Alright now that that is all settled, let's get on to the first performance. Santana you have the floor."

Santana gets up and takes the microphone. "Alright, here's a little song called Into the Morning from my new favorite movie." Santana nods to me and Andy counts down.

As soon as he hits one we launch into the guitars and drums. Santana comes in with the lyrics.

"Thinking of you yeah,

I'll think of you all day

Think of your kiss kiss kiss on my lips,

I'll remember this always

Got the goofiest grin,

Got a big smile on my face

Hey you, let's get out out out of this place,

Grab my hand let's go"

I join Santana and we harmonize the chorus together.

"Say it's young love at it's best and I tell you I'll remember

Breaking you out through your bedroom window

Sneaking you into my parent's house and staying out all night

And into the morning, into the morning

Breaking you out through your bedroom window

Sneaking you into my parent's house and staying out all night

And into the morning until the sun comes up and ruins it all"

Santana takes over the next stanza, her voice melding gloriously with the words.

Monday mornin's first class, ditch it

We'll hang out in the parking lot, only the two of us

We'll make out 'til the stars come out lay and watch them

That one looks just like the one in your eyes

C'mon grab my hand and let's go"

I again join in on the chorus and I shut my eyes letting the music wash over me

"Say it's young love at it's best and I tell you I'll remember

Breaking you out through your bedroom window

Sneaking you into my parent's house and staying out all night

And into the morning, into the morning

Breaking you out through your bedroom window

Sneaking you into my parent's house and staying out all night

And into the morning until the sun comes up and ruins it all"

"Drinking peach schnapps and hanging out in our underwear

Going to parties and leaving because there's no one there

Skipping our classes 'cause really

We don't even care about anything at all

We'll get tattoos that we swear we'll never hate

Break the rules and stay out way too late

Ain't life grand, isn't it great having no care in the world

Say it's young love at it's best and I tell you I'll remember

Breaking you out through your bedroom window

Sneaking you into my parent's house and staying out all night

And into the morning, into the morning

Breaking you out through your bedroom window

Sneaking you into my parent's house and staying out all night

And into the morning until the sun comes up and ruins it all

It was young love at it's best and it's you that I'll remember"

The song ends and our voices fade out. I drop my head but I can't keep the grin off my face.

There is momentary silence and then loud applause and cheering.

"Wow, Santana what a great job, and I hope your new friends will consider joining."

Santana smiles, "Thanks Schue, and as for joining I'll let them answer that."

Andy is the first one to answer, "Hell yeah I'll join but I think I should audition so I'll prepare a song and get back to you." He finishes his reply with a cymbal smash.

Lucian answers next, "Well I would love to join but alas I am not a student, I am actually one of the new art teachers. But if you ever need someone to play bass during practice just ask."

Lucian sets the bass back on its stand and exits the class with a smile and a small wave. Now all eyes are on me. "Well I will be joining Glee and I too will be auditioning but if you don't mind I'll do it right now."

"Whatever you want."

I go over to the piano and take Brads recently vacated seat.

My fingers begin to play the opening chords of A Thousand Years and I feel all eyes on me.

As the words pour out of my mouth I let myself day dream for a moment, thinking of Rachel as my own and I'm pretty sure the emotion is reflected in my singing.

I open my eyes as I sing out the last words.

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a Thousand years

I'll love you for a Thousand more."

I play the piano even once the words have faded away and once the last notes of the song have faded away Brittany is out of her chair and crushing me in a huge hug.

"I'm so happy you are back."

I murmur into her shoulder, "I'm glad I'm back to."

Brittany lets go of me and I notice all of the glee club members staring at me.

"Okay I know you are all wondering who the hell I am, and I'm surprised Brittany and Santana were the only ones to have figured it out. But they are my closest friends."

I sigh and look down but my name brings my head up sharply, "Quinn? Is that you?"

I look up and lock eyes with Rachel who is looking at me. "Yes Rachel, its me."

When those words leave my mouth the whole room is in uproar. Kurt and Mercedes are talking about how my wardrobe has changed. Puck is talking about how ripped I've gotten. And Finn, well Finn is out of his chair and storming toward me.

"What the hell Quinn, why would you slam me into a locker and tell me about Rachel, and what I should and shouldn't be doing."

"Because I'm a girl and I realized some things, one of those was that you are the worst boyfriends ever."

Finn swings at me and I dodge his fist. "Another was that all you care about is sex, not about how anyone else feels, and if letting Rachel walk home drunk is any indication then I'd say I was right."

Finn tires to hit me once more and I dodge again which makes him even more angry, but I'm distracted by a sharp intake of breath which gives Finn the opportunity to hit me. His fist connects with my cheek and I stumble back but I know he must be in so much more pain. I look at Finn and see him cradling his hand. I taste blood in my mouth and grimace.

"Well I got to say that this is the worst welcome back I have ever received, so I'm going to go now."

I leave the room quickly without looking for Andy, or to see if he is following me.

Andy stays behind and watches the reactions from what has unfolded. He gathers his things up and is about to walk out the door when he is stopped by a hand on his arm. He turns around to find Rachel standing there looking at him.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, do you know if Quinn was the one to drive me home last night?"

"I can't answer yes or no to that, you are going to have to ask her that yourself but I think if she saw you walking by yourself she would have picked you up."

I turn to walk away but she grabs my arm again. "Do you know how or where I can find her?"

"I think it was best if she is left alone for the moment but I think maybe a text form you asking about her would go a long way." I smile and give her a light hug. "Just give her some time, and it will all work out."

I walk off and am almost down the hall when I hear Rachel call out, "Thank you Andy." I turn and give her a small wave and then head off to find Quinn.

I head out to my car and get into the driver's seat, letting everything that has happened wash over me. I feel my heart beating fast in my chest and a sharp throbbing between my legs lets me know my friend needs some attention. I groan and lay my head against the steering wheel. What am I going to do?

* * *

><p>I know this is shorter than i normally write but it was begging to be written so i had to do it. Also would you guys like to see what Rachel looks like in Quinn's painting? Because i can draw it if you want to see it. :D<p> 


	7. What You Want

I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update this story. I had lost my muse for quite sometime on this because of a relationship gone downhill. But now i am back and i hope you like the newest chapter. Also this chapter was inspired by Evanescence's song What You Want.

* * *

><p>I head home and take a cold shower, hoping to drown the horrid afternoon away. When I finish I step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body. I step into my room and have to hold back a squeal when I see Lucian sitting on my bed.<p>

"Lucian what the hell? Couldn't you have waited till I was done with getting dressed?"

"No this can't wait. I need your help with something this evening."

He holds out a bag to me and I take it looking from him to the bag. "The clothes are for tonight, when we go and visit the vampire elders."

My eyes go wide and I almost drop the towel as I realize he just said vampire.

"I need you dressed and ready to go in thirty minutes."

With that he stands and leaves the room. I scowl after him but then focus on the task of getting dressed. I pull from the bag a black leather corset and matching black leather pants. I pull both of them on and then slip on my boots. I then head into the bathroom and fix my hair, blowing it dry and giving it some body as well. Putting on a bit of makeup, with black eyeliner and smoky grey eye shadow finishes my look. I quickly grab my phone and head down the stairs. Lucian is waiting there expectantly with a long leather trench coat in hand. He helps me into it and then in silence we both walk to the car.

Lucian and I must have driven for over an hour and dark has fallen when we pull up at a huge sprawling house. My senses are on high alert and I feel tension running through my body. I feel eyes on me and find Lucian looking at me.

"Be at peace, there is no need to worry, we are invited guests."

We both get out of the car and as we do the huge doors of the house open without sound. Walking up the stairs I feel eyes on me but cannot place where the person is so I just shrug it off.

The two of us walk through the eerily quiet house but soon my ears detect the sound of music and when Lucian pulls open the great halls doors, it seems as if we have stepped into a giant rave.

Lucian looks to me, "I need to find Selene, so stay here have fun and don't do anything stupid."

I nod and watch as he leaves me. I meander over to one of the side couches and recline back on it lazily, propping my feet up on the end.

I am intently watching the party going on around me when I feel a hand gently brush my arm. I look up into the bright blue eyes of a beautiful brunette.

"What have we here?"

I quickly pull my feet off the end of the couch and sit up straight.

"Nothing, I was told to just enjoy the party."

The woman smiles at me and I see a flash of fang, "I've been watching you and you have yet to move from your spot here on the couch. I would think if you were told to enjoy the party you would be out there on the floor having some fun."

She places a hand gently on my chest and pushes me back against the couch while moving closer into my personal space.

Her breath on my face as she speaks sends shivers down my spine. "Wouldn't you like to take a walk on the wild side?"

My heart beat has increased and I look at her a bit worried but all thoughts are banished when she kisses me full on the mouth. I can keep back the feral growl as I grab her and hold her close to me. The kiss isn't soft, it's full of teeth and pain but it turns me on far more than I ever thought it would. I rock my hips up trying to get some relief when all of a sudden the person is pulled off of me quite forcefully. I look up to see Lucian gripping the woman's arm and she is smiling cheekily back at him.

"Wait so this is your young alpha prodigy? She is so delectable." She grins at me and I can't help but squirm in my seat.

"Selene, you know better than to toy with someone like that. You always break hearts and hers has already been broken enough."

The blue eyes that turn to me again are full of concern and she takes a seat next to me on the couch.

"I'm sorry to hear that, you are a beautiful young woman and anyone including myself would be lucky to have you."

Lucian tries to interject but Selene waves him off. "Go enjoy the party old friend; I have things that need to be said."

Selene turns to me her eyes boring into mine. "I'm truly sorry for my actions earlier; I didn't mean to play with your heart after you have already been so hurt. Tell me about your soul mate."

I look up at her in surprise wondering how she could know. "I um, I fell in love with this girl, her name is Rachel and once I became a wolf I knew she was my one and only. She's this petite brunette, with soulful eyes and a voice that could bring you to tears. She has aspirations for Broadway and I know she can reach them."

Selene places a hand on mine, "So why can't you be with her?"

"Because she has a boyfriend and I don't think she could ever see me that way."

Selene pulls me into a hug and I rest my head on her chest and cry my heart out for myself and my wolf.

After my tears have stopped Selene moves a hand gently under my chin and raises my head until she can look me in the eyes.

"I have a proposition for you as I know the pain that being turned away from you soul mate can cause."

My eyes search her own and I wonder what she has in mind.

"I suggest we make her jealous, and by jealous I mean have her see you with another woman, so she will realize that she is missing out on something."

"Are you sure this will work?"

She smiles sweetly, "I'm sure it will work. So tomorrow I will come to your school. I will be driving a black Mercedes Benz, so just look for that."

I look at her uneasy. "And what exactly are we going to do?"

"Well I figured I would kiss you when I saw you and then we would drive away. Then the next day you can judge her reaction."

With a firm look on my face I agree to her plan.

She stands up from the couch and offers me her hand. I take it and rise from the couch as well. She walks me to the door of the house and before I leave she kisses me on the lips and then leaves me standing there shocked. I'm still standing there moments later when Lucian comes out. We both get in the car and drive home.

That night my dreams are filled with battles fought long ago and I wake with an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I head to school and Andy meets me there. His face scrunches up and he sniffs me. "You smell like vampire."

I look at him and sigh, "I know, I went to meet with them last night."

Andy nods in understanding until he speaks up again. "Oh and Rachel asked after you yesterday, so she might be looking for you today."

I nod at him and then the two of us head to class, no words needed between us as he can clearly sense I have nothing to say.

Most of my day is spent in avoidance of everyone from Glee club, and it works well. I'm nervous about what will happen when Selene shows up to pick me up and everyone's reactions as well.

When the bell for the day's dismissal rings out I shoulder my bag and head out of the classroom. When I reach the parking lot I look out at the cars and soon spot the Mercedes Benz which is making its way toward me. I open the passenger door and put my back pack inside while Selene opens up her door and gets out stalking over to me. She places one hand gently on my waist and the other comes up to gently cup my face. She leans in and kisses me and I feel elated to be kissed, my wolf hums in happiness, grateful to be shown some love.

She pulls back from me smiling and the two of us get in the car and drive off. By the time Selene drops me off at my home I have 3 missed calls and 7 text messages.

Selene leaves me with a promise to call me tomorrow and I head inside not knowing what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

><p>As always please reveiw! :D<p> 


End file.
